


Remember Your Breathing

by jenkinzram



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baker Benny Lafitte, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardening, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Bobby Singer, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkinzram/pseuds/jenkinzram
Summary: After being left by a crazy ex, Dean picks up what's left of his life and moves across the country. Between working on cars at Singer Auto and caring for plants with his neighbor, Dean attempts to find a new normal. Though it's hard when he his pregnancy hormones makes him feel like Benny just might be the best thing to step into his life. But is it really okay to chalk it all up to pregnancy hormones? Or is Dean just trying to run away from fate?





	1. Cars and Introductions

Sighing heavily as he looks around the suite he's renting out of an old house, Dean sinks into the recently brought in couch. Castiel had seriously dicked him over, and he even had the nerve to tell Dean's family that the papers were forged. The papers that Castiel had written up and signed in his own hand writing stating he wanted nothing to do with Dean or his pups were the ones he claimed were fake. The court wasn't swayed by his testimony after comparing the papers and granted Dean a free omega to do as he pleased.

So Dean left and didn't look back. Pissed off his family royally, but it's what was best for him. The Winchesters were great people in a way, but the head alpha, John, was very old fashioned. Which meant the rest of the family had to follow his ideals that were stuck in an old century, and really should've been left there. John was getting ready to mate Dean off to one of his friends since it didn't work out with Castiel, and when Dean wasn't having it... John hit the pregnant omega without a second thought. That's what really made Dean's mind up, and the fact that his brother nor his mother came to his aid.

Maybe he'd get a dog or something. Something like a Tibetan Mastiff or a Rottweiler. He'd probably leave the tail on the Rott because he thought they looked cuter with a tail to wag happily when he came home. Tail or not, that dog could fuck people up if they ever broke in. And those mastiffs are giant dogs who are fluffy and territorial with family, so it'd be perfect.

The neighborhood that Dean moved into wasn't great and was maybe decent at best. He couldn't afford to live anywhere else, and the utilities were included. Plus, the landlord let him pay for six months in advance for when he gave birth so he could stay at home for the time he needed. Most male omegas had to stop work at the six month mark because of major problems that could occur. Three months were normal for an omega to spend with their baby, and the government would send help to omegas that needed it.

As backward as the laws were for single omegas, there have been some recent steps forward. The government no longer forced omegas that weren't with their family to enter a mating bond with an alpha. They did however send out pamphlets that had profiles of single alphas, and they forced the omega to join a dating agency for omegas. Omegas who lived with their family but weren't mated after twenty five also had to join the agency, because the government said it was to ensure a brighter future. Weird as fuck, right?

Using one hand to grab the laptop off the cushion beside him, Dean puts his legs up on the coffee table. Once he's logged on, he decides to set up his stupid account with the stupid agency so the stupid city would get off his back. The Council for Unmated Omegas (CUO) had a group in every major city that made sure to hound unmated omegas to get mated because it was the most natural thing to do in their eyes... the omegas that worked there were obviously raised in a backwards household, because they truly believed they were helping other omegas fit into society. The alphas that worked there were usually knot heads and just wanted to make sure omegas didn't rise out of their place in the lower ends of society.

The questions started out as generic. How tall are you? What's your weight? Whats your ideal first date? What do you look for in a partner? Most appealing feature on you? Least? Stuff that was run of the mill for dating websites, but it got weirdly invasive fast. When do your heats hit? Do you have any medical problems your future alpha should know about? Even though you're an omega, do you still think you're male? How much do you sleep a night? Where do you work? Is your penis functioning? How big is it? What are your eating habits? Would you be willing to abort your ill conceived pup for your alpha? Why? And weirder shit like that. Asking about Dean's routines and the like as though he were a dog or something that could be carted off and away. Dean answered most of them with "no one's business but mine." He answered the male one with a well thought out, "I am a male omega, being omega does not make me female. If you think that way, don't bother me." For the question about aborting his pup, Dean wrote out an angry, "Try to take my pup away and you're dead meat."

After finishing his written portion of the profile, they wanted him to upload at least 10 pictures but preferably 20. It said that you didn't have to have them all of you, but they should be things meaningful to you and not ones taken from the internet. So Dean made his profile picture one of him leaning against his Impala that showcased his toned features and muscular build. The rest of them were pictures of him working on different cars that John's friends had. He put up a picture of him working on the engine of 1969 mustang, welding something underneath one of the cars, him in front of cars he personally painted and/or completely restored, and before & after pictures of cars he worked on. He also put descriptions under all the car pictures of exactly what he did to the car and how. The before pictures had descriptions that told of what all needed to be done or what was missing on them. The after pictures told of where he found what was missing and different hiccups he managed to fix on them. Most of the pictures had him in it, but the highlight was obviously the cars.

Figuring his profile would be enough to ward off the alphas who just wanted to get a knot in some unsuspecting omega, he clicked the publish button. A prompt popped up that said the site required him to select a handful of traits he wanted in an alpha, so he clicked on it. Most of the traits were obviously written by alphas themselves, but as he scrolled he found a couple omegas had to have written. Help me clean up after a heat, be willing to not touch me during a heat if I do not want to be, be willing to wear a condom if I do not want to pup, and such were obviously written by omegas. Domineering ones were definitely written by alphas or weird ass betas, but he skipped over them. 

The traits Dean ended up selecting were simple and more about how the alpha's personality would be instead of their sex drive. Humble, good cook, caring, can work on cars, likes cars, likes classic rock, likes rock, likes to work out, likes baked goods, can mend clothing, can sew, few or no allergies, likes to hike, likes animals, likes road trips, likes to be a passenger in a car, and stuff like that. Dean didn't pick any of the sexual traits, since that was not important to him. He hoped that would keep a lot of the creeps away from his profile, and maybe, if he was lucky, pull up no matches.

Unfortunately, the site did not work like that at all. Any alpha who had at least three of the traits he selected popped up. It was a nightmare. It also said they notified the alphas that they had at least three traits you wanted. Another notice popped up that you had to respond to at least fifteen messages in the first or message alphas if you weren't messaged. If you didn't, it would be reported to your local CUO council. Well shit. Hopefully he didn't have to meet up with any of them. Dean didn't have time for that kind of bull shit.

Deciding to see if messages poured in on their own, Dean opened a new tab and started to watch funny videos on YouTube. He was beginning to really like bird memes, and, if Sam was here, he'd probably watch them with him. The bean sprout took their dad's side though and proved he was growing into an old fashioned, abusive alpha. So he would never be able to watch meme videos or vines with his little brother again. Dean didn't need some asshole who would tell him he was living his life wrong all the time in his life. Sighing heavily again, Dean clicked on another bird meme video and threw away that thought train so he could laugh.

 

"Dean!" Ash laughs heartily while throwing a water bottle to him. "You have to fill out that stupid form yet? They just made me put an alpha profile on there since I'm unmated." 

"Isn't it bullshit?" Dean joins in the laugh and catches the water bottle in one hand. "I checked out some of the other omega profiles... those poor souls." Shaking his head, Dean cracks open the water and takes a drink. "They look terrified in their pictures, like their family did the entire thing for them."

"They probably did," Ash tilts his water bottle slightly at Dean and accidentally spills some. "Most of the messages I got were from parents who had written up a good biography of their child like they were livestock. I know the lineage of fifteen people who presented as omegas."

"Isn't that scary?" Dean laughs sourly. "Willing to cart their kid out like that."

Nodding, Ash shrugs, "I mean, you know how that goes. Your old man tried that shit with you. Thank god you could pull off alpha better than most alphas I know."

Dean punches his shoulder with a smirk, "And don't forget I could mop the floor with their sorry asses, too. Pregnant or not!" Taking another swig before he puts the cap on his water, Dean grabs his tool belt and wraps it around his waist again. "Well, let's get back out there. Roger wants his car back by the first of the month and we gotta pull this motor out and get her ready. Remember, you work on that side and I work on this side." Ash nods and they head back over to the 1964 Impala that was currently sitting in bay 1 with her hood up. They figured the problem, and they knew they could get the '64 back to Roger by the end of the week. 

Working quietly while Metallica plays in the background, the pair work in almost perfect sync. Occasionally Dean hops over to Ash's side to check his work when Dean finishes dismantling his side. Ash was a fast learner, more used to working with computers and the like, but catching on quick enough to not be a hindrance to anyone in the shop. Bobby let Dean take over a bay so he could still work for the customer base he was building in the classic car restoration industry. 

Dean was amazing for a twenty four year old. Took to cars like a fish to water, and his dad let him work on them even after presenting as an omega because of the money he could bring in. Most summers were spent at Bobby's where people would haul cars across the country to Michigan so Dean could work on them. Sure he had almost everything he needed at his once home, but when Bobby let him have a bay and use all the equipment at the shop... everything just went a lot smoother and a lot nicer. What took him several months at the house, took several weeks at the shop. Instead of having to use the rig he made in the barn at the house, he could use an actual motor hoist and not tire himself out for the day.

His best work always came out of Bobby's shop, and he always made sure he compensated Bobby for the missing bay. He worked during the day without allowing Bobby to pay him, then worked during the night to get everything into place. If there was free time, he was working himself to the bone to get another classic rearing to go. Nothing was more satisfying than being able to see the owner of the vehicle take it for a drive before coming back to load it up and drive back to wherever they lived. It was like magic.

"Idjit," Bobby smacks the back of Deans head. "Ain't you pregnant? Know when to take a break to eat, you're eating for two dammit." Bobby's voice wasn't harsh or anything, just slightly edged from being worried that Dean was working himself too hard. "And tomorrow, just work on your classics, okay? You been running from my bays and back to yours to help Ash, and its obvious that you need to take it easy."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waves him off but stands and wipes his hands on his jeans. "I only have a couple more months before I have to work a bit slower. Kinda wanna get as much done as I can, y'know?" When a burger is thrusted into his hands, Dean accepts it with a smile and opens it up. "How'd you know I was craving this?" His entire face is lit up like someone showed him the holy grail or he discovered bacon for the first time. 

"Been muttering about wanted a baconator all day, kid," Bobby huffs gruffly. "Eat up and sit for a minute before you get back to work. I know you wont leave even though its already six." Scratching his chin slightly, Bobby gives Ash a look that has him nodding.

"I'mma go out for a smoke break, be back in a bit," Ash stands and wipes off his hands as well before practically running out the door. Dean snorts a bit but takes a bite of his burger since Bobby looked like he was about to go into a lecture of some sort or needed to tell him something.

Deciding how he should phrase it, Bobby decides to be blunt. "You're not going to run off with the first alpha you meet are you? They're going to make you go on dates, the CUO is well known for that. You should try to make sure you make them come somewhere near here. Ash, Jo, or myself should be within striking distance of the prick."

Laughing to himself after he swallows down a bite, "I figured that I'd make them come to me. All I do is work really, and seeing if they actually know how to take orders would be fun. See if they're willing to listen to an omega would be a good task. I'll consider going on a second date with someone who can work with me well." He knows there's a very slim chance and the CUO can't hound him if he actually does let people try to date him. There's nothing the government can do to him either other than send him mail that he can use to start campfires with.

"Any alpha from that site won't be taking orders well, you're better off saying you're dating Ash," Bobby laughs and takes a swig out of his water bottle. "Why don't you do that actually?"

"I wouldn't mind having the chance to meet someone who could possibly help me raise this little guy," Dean shrugs. "Though I have a feeling it's a girl." Bobby has a small but warm smile at that. "Her name is going to be Marshal either way. Its a strong name and a good one at that."

"You really wouldn't mind meeting someone to spend your life with?" Bobby ignores the name part for a later time. "Are you sure it's not just your pregnancy talking to you? The CUO isn't breathing down your back too hard?"

"Bobby, you know me better than anyone else. Before I even presented, when I thought I was going to be an alpha for sure... I always wanted to have a family. I wanted to be able to come home after busting my ass at work and having a few bubbling pups waiting for me when I got there. It didn't matter to me whether I was the one who physically carried the pups or not. John cared about whether I was an alpha or not, not me. You know that, dumbass."

"Good point, you even wrote about how you wanted a family of your own as a kid. I still have that story you wrote in third grade about how you wanted a family that never fought. Your da- John," Bobby caught himself since he noticed Dean didn't refer to John as 'dad' anymore. "Was going to through it out, but then you gave it to me. But Dean, will you be sad if you don't have a family?"

"What are you talking about not having a family?" Dean laughs as he saps Bobby on the shoulder. "You're family, aren't you? With a grandpa like you, this pop won't have anything to worry about."

"I suppose not," Bobby was standing a bit straighter and had a proud look on his face. He couldn't help feeling a surge of pride that Dean would give him such a high title. "When do you think you'll have a guy come over and try to work with you?"

"Bright and early one morning," Dean laughs heartily as he imagines how desperate an alpha would have to be to get up early to come out. He doubts many would even last longer than half an hour. "Mind if I start bringing them in next week? I want to make sure this car is good before anyone comes in."

"Making them meet the whole crew?" Bobby smirks, enjoying the idea of some knot head being kicked out. Dean was smart, this was the safest idea. Ash was stringy, but he was strong and smart. Sure he wasn't as built as Dean and needed more help lifting stuff than the other guys, but he had all sorts of weird knowledge stuck in his head. Guy has even helped with getting better deals for Bobby on recent equipment buys. 

"Need everyone I can to make sure nothing happens to Marshal," he shrugs a bit. "I'm pregnant, I can't just fight everything off like I used to, y'know."

Laughing shortly, Bobby smacks Dean on the shoulder. "Idjit."

He leaves Dean to finish his burger and lets Ash know he's free to come back in. After double checking that Ash knows exactly what's going on, Dean starts to change the oil on a car that pulled in. The car is an older one that's rusting slightly, and Dean notices a few problems underneath that are just starting to become a problem. Walking over to the glass enclosure space, Dean wipes his hands off before entering the room.

"Owner of a green '99 neon?" Dean calls out. An alpha with a small rut scent like he just finished stands, he's immediately flaring his nose slightly. He's probably nineteen or twenty given his looks and has a black dress shirt with dark jeans and black tennis shoes on. This should be fun. Dean thinks as the guy approaches him. "You have an issue with your wheel bearing and tire rod on your back right tire and -"

"Get me someone who knows what they're doing," the man cuts Dean off. "How is an omega supposed to know how to fix anything. All I've seen you do is run around and talk to some other guy working on the Impala." He starts to get up in his face as Dean towers over him.

"Sir," the malice in Dean's voice makes the man back up a step and let out a fear scent as though a top alpha challenged him. "That man is being taught by me on how to properly take apart and clean every piece of an engine, he'd be nowhere without me there. Other than the owner, I'm the most qualified here to work on your car. I assure you, I know what I'm doing. I'm Dean Winchester from the article framed next to the service counter who won a country wide contest for people ages eighteen to thirty for classic car restoration last year. Back the fuck off.

"Now listen to me this time, alright?" Dean quit standing as tall so the guy would know he wouldn't be attacked just yet. "Wheel bearing and tie rod on your rear right tire are going, and you have a leak of oil somewhere in your car that I haven't looked that much into yet."

Bobby approaches the man from the door to the main entrance, "And I suggest you get that fixed some where after we finish your oil change. Don't you ever come back here."

"You guys won't fix it?" The man looked to Bobby now. "Y'all are the best mechanics this side of town." He looked genuinely worried now, realizing he picked a fight with someone he really shouldn't of. "You have to, I have money."

"And?" Bobby looked to Dean now. "Do you want to work on this fool's car?"

"He backed off," Dean shrugs. "Calm down, Bobby. Money is money, and he can come back tomorrow when we have time. Today is no good since there's other people who made appointments." He looks pointedly at the alpha, "I suggest you wise up and don't make a fool out of yourself anymore. Car will be down for you in ten, I have an opening to work on a car at one thirty and five tomorrow."

"Five works best for me," the defeated alpha answers, no longer scenting of anything as he controls himself. His gaze averted submissively from Dean. 

"Cool, go wait outside for your car. I'll have Jo bring it around for you." Dean dismisses him with a wave of his hand while going back into the shop. Ash was at the door, looking worried. "Hey, you ain't done yet," Dean smirks, "Go back to work, everything's fine."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Dean managed to hit all green lights on his way back and arrived at the house at the same time as the guy who lived next to him. They often talked out on the communal balcony while Dean ate something that the fella wanted him to try. "Hey Dean," the slightly shorter man waved as he hopped out of his old Jeep. 

"Hey, uh, Benny?" Dean waves while hoping he got the nice guy's name right. By the smile the bulky alpha had, the name was right. Benny was different, most alphas in the house had already made a weird pass at him just to test Dean's waters. Benny never did that, just treated him like he was any other person. He figured the alpha in him made it so Dean was always Benny's taste tester. But maybe Benny was just that way; the man oozed southern hospitality.

"Doing anything tonight?" Benny yawns slightly. "I finally don't have to work tonight and wanted to see if you wanted to try the new rendition of seafood gumbo I made yesterday." His blue eyes are accented by sleep deprived bags under his eyes. Unusual for Dean, but something about Benny had him already worrying over him like a close friend.

"You got a night off, why don't you sleep and I try it in the morning before work? Or later on tonight after you at least take a nap?" Dean raises his eyebrows slightly in worry while he smiles at Benny. "Or if you want, you could nap at my apartment for an hour or two so I can wake you up?" They've done that before when Benny wanted to make dinner for Dean on one of his days off. 

Somehow in the small amount of time that Dean has known Benny (only about three months) he's already comfortable around the southern man. "That sounds good." Benny smiles and yawns widely as he starts to follow Dean up the stairs along the side of the building to their communal balcony. The stairs were the private entrance to both of their apartments since the large balcony was really just the roof of the owner's sunroom. There was another balcony above theirs where the studio apartment residents shared a slightly smaller balcony. But it made the balcony Dean and Benny shared the perfect space to garden on. Perfect sun exposure but cover from heavy rains that could flood the pots.

Once in Dean's apartment, Benny sat down in his usual recliner. Almost instantly, he was out like a light. Inwardly laughing to himself as he grabbed the crochet blanket Ellen gave him off the back of the couch and covered Benny with it. Must've been a bakery day of work since Benny is this tired. Benny has two jobs, fitness trainer at a gym and working at a bakery. They work him like a slave at the bakery, making him lift all the heavy stuff and stock.

Deciding to take a shower, Dean walks over to his room and grabs a clean set of clothes before going into the shower. It works like a charm to soothe his muscles that were aching from working from seven in the morning to nine at night. Thankfully, he doesn't go into work until noon tomorrow. Which means he'll probably be entertaining Benny until he leaves for work.

As he works a small amount of conditioner into his hair, he debates asking Bobby for tomorrow off. He really hasn't taken a day off since January because he's been working on cars. Ash can catch the guy's appointment at five or Dean could just come in and do that one. He doesn't have any other appointments that day, just said it to piss the alpha off a bit. Plus, the owner of the '64 doesn't know his car could be ready by Friday. He still has until April first since its only the middle of March... 

He decides to text Bobby after his shower for the day off.


	2. Date Part 1

'Bobby, can I get tomorrow off? I'll pop in around five for the appointment.'

After a minute or two, his phone made a car revving noise that meant Bobby answered. 

'Ash can take care of that he knows enough by now to get that done himself.'

Smirking a bit, Dean knew Bobby finally figured the speech to text button. Usually his texts are riddled with spelling errors or autocorrected words that had Dean dying laughing. Sending out a quick thanks, Dean starts drying off his hair then body before slipping on his clothes. His old jeans were long too tight, so he had moved onto the maternity jeans that had elastic in the front. They looked exactly like jeans, so Dean didn't feel too alienated or feminized. He gone for buying bigger flannels rather than maternity flannels, and it was nice to still have clothes that looked like his.

As he steps out of the bathroom, the slow breathing and slight snore of Benny reminds him he has a guest. Instead of going to his room and playing music, he goes back to the couch. The laptop sits there as a reminder that he should probably check his messages and reply to fifteen and be done. 

He flicks open the top and types in his password before clicking on the dating website tab. He had a lot more messages than he thought he'd get. There was ninety nine and a plus sign that had him worried. Was it like this for Ash too? Or simply because he was an omega? He began to scan through them and found some of them almost funny with how bold they were.

'Hey there, I saw you like alphas who can work on cars. Is that a picture of your old alpha? I guarantee my knot is way better, let me show you how it feels some time.'

'[dick pic with knot] Want it in you?'

'[dick pic] I'd love to see you lips against my hips with this dick in your mouth.'

'[neck down to mid thighs pic] like what you see? Hit me up to grind down on this dick.'

Some of them were more honest innocent, so Dean figured they must be younger. When he checked their profile, they definitely were. He didn't want anyone too much younger or older than himself, so he used a filter button to change the age limit to 22-30. He also said to only show the ones within fifty miles of himself. Then he hit started to read through and decide which ones to answer to, which ones to tell off, and which ones to invite. It almost felt like he was searching for a new car and not browsing potential mates.

The ones he ended up settling to invite to the garage next week were rather... well put together in a sense. Yet they still reeked of showiness, like they had to prove to Dean they were an alpha rather than showcase how they were as a human being.

'Hello, my name is Eric. I have read about your win earlier last year with the young adult classic car show. Congratulations. Never thought I'd meet you. I work on cars, too, want to chat a bit more? Maybe go out for drinks? We could get coffee or something since you're expecting. I also like to go to the gyms around town and do strength training. Since you're newer here (You were in Kansas when you won) I could show you the best places to go to in my BMW. I make good money, so you won't have to worry about paying for anything.'

Dean laughed quietly so as not to disturb Benny and answered back with a simple message.

'Hi Eric, thank you for the recognition. I work at a garage right now where I have my own bay to work in. Instead of a fancy date, why don't we swap mechanic tricks of the trade? It's cheaper and an easier way to break the ice. I'm available Monday if you'd like to be at Singer Auto at eight in the morning. I'm not available any later due to heavier work load later in the day.'

Another message Dean received was from another wannabe mechanic.

'What's up? I like big trucks and the like, but I can respect a good classic when I see one. Your Impala is nice, too. I know my way around an engine if you ever feel like learning a bit more. I bet I could broaden your horizons, if you know what I mean.'

Dean answered back with almost smart ass response.

'Hi there DanTheMan69. I think it'd be interesting if you could teach me more, seeing as how I won the country wide young adult championship for classic car restoration last year, but if you can I'm all down. Why not come out to Singer Auto at eight in the morning on Tuesday if you really think you can?'

He answered back to the other three similarly since they were all not so subtle 'omegas cannot actually work on cars, do not lie' remarks. Then he scrolled down to read a couple more and saw one from Benny Lafitte who happened to be asleep on his recliner. 

'Howdy neighbor. Saw you were on here and just wanted to say hi. If I see you before you see this message, I made some seafood gumbo with a twist yesterday. It isn't alcoholic or nothin so don't worry. We should eat some together since I finally got the day off! It'd be cool if you had the day off too. I don't think I've seen your car in it's spot after 10 in the morning at all since you moved here. Don't work so much, it's bad for your health.'

Smiling warmly, Dean calmly answered back to his neighbor.

'Howdy there partner, can't wait to eat with you. You look comfy on my couch with my blanket on, hope you're sleeping well. I took the day off tomorrow if you'd like to spend it with me. If you ever want to learn about cars, you're welcome to come to the shop. Next week I'm toying with a couple alphas to see how they do with taking orders from an omega master mechanic. Feel free to stop by around 8 am and play mechanic. Bobby will let you if I tell him the reason.'

Deciding to do a bit of grocery shopping he'd been neglecting, Dean grabs the coat Benny lent him that smelled like Benny. It worked great for keeping alphas away if they thought he was courting another alpha who was possessive enough to make him smell like the alpha. He writes a quick note on the fridge whiteboard for Benny to know where he went off to. Then he grabs his keys and heads down out of the door. 

As his feet thud down the stairs, one of the creepy guys from the studio apartments blocks the bottom. He smirks a bit as Dean begins to back his way up the stairs slowly. The guy smelled heavily of booze and the beginnings of a rut. One of the worst combinations for Dean at the moment given that he was unmated and only smelled of another alpha lightly. People around these parts don't really frown at forced mating when the omega isn't 'smart enough to stay out of a bad situation' in their eyes. This would definitely not end well if Dean didn't play it safe.

Grabbing his cellphone he quickly texts Benny without looking and hoped he had his phone on. Slowly walking back up the stairs, Dean dialed Benny without looking again and held the phone up to his ear, cursing when he didn't answer. He got on the balcony and quickly realized he had his car keys that didn't have his house key. He banged on the door loudly as a sour smell of fear began to flood the air around him. A heavy scent began to cover his fear, it was like molasses as it took over and engulfed everything in a victorious scent. 

If Dean wasn't pregnant, he would've chose to fight right away. He had enough experience to be able to take a beating but give it back ten fold. But he couldn't risk having Marshal get hurt because he made a stupid decision. Continuing to pound the door while facing the alpha who had stalked his way in front of Dean, he managed to snap out of fear and get mad. 

The sudden change in scent startled the drunken and rut bound alpha to the point where he seriously thought Benny had woken up and was going to open the door. "Benny! Wake the fuck up!" Dean hit the door so hard it dented considerably. 

Benny stirred on the recliner. Dazed and confused from the sudden arousal, but then the scents hit him. Dean was pissed and it made him pissed, too. There was another scent that burned his nose as soon as it crept it. Rut. There was an alpha going into rut and Dean was pissed. Benny was forcing the door open as soon as the deadlock was gone. Dean was just in front of the doorway, obviously in fight mode now.

Before he could think of a better move, Benny pushed Dean out of the way surprisingly gentle and was right next to him. Both of them rushed the alpha and grabbed an arm and a leg each, throwing him off the edge of the balcony onto the bushes below. Due to the rut, he would be completely fine, and it gave them a chance to get into the house and lock it. Dean grabbed a knife and quickly locked everything and double checked the windows. 

"Thanks Benny," Dean smiled at him widely, adrenaline running thick in his veins. "Haven't had that much fun throwing someone since I beat down one of my teachers in high school. Threw him clean off the roof, was very satisfying when he landed in the pool." Benny had a few veins popping out on his arm as he steadied to calm himself. "You okay Benny? I know we're not mates, but, if you can't calm down, scent me so you can even out. Omega scent chills out angry alpha scent every time. Do it for some of the guys at work sometimes when they get angry at a job." Dean holds his arms out and Benny nods while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Benny was trembling with anger, fight scent pouring off him as he no doubt was holding back the urge to go down there and kill the fucker who tried to take an unwilling omega. But was it because it was an omega or because it was Dean? Benny didn't answer his own thoughts and let Dean walk over and hug him. They didn't talk or anything as Benny acted more on instinct and laid down, maneuvering so that Dean was on top of him slightly. It was pretty much laying side by side by the time they both got comfortable. 

After about ten minutes, Benny's scent evened out and Dean chuckles into Benny's chest, "You're actually really comfy, usually I want to be let go off after they calm down. I never let them lay or anything, just hug awkwardly until they chill." Somehow that made Benny extremely happy and his scent became much lighter and more similar to fresh pine and cinnamon with hints of baked apples. The scent was alluring to Dean and he could barely hold back from burying his face into Benny's chest shamelessly.

"Your scent had calmed down, too," Benny hummed slightly and began to doze off again. His hands just happened to wrap around Dean so he pressed against Benny's chest soundly. Idly, Dean was happy to be able to inhale Benny's scent with having a blackout plan when Benny woke up. He planned on telling Benny that he was grabbed in Benny's sleep and couldn't get out since he's stronger, but for now he just went with the feeling and began to doze off as well. 

 

A large, gentle hand was patting Dean's head in a slow motion. It was warm and comforting and felt just right on his hair. "Mornin', sugar," Benny half sang as Dean blinked awake. The sun was pouring in from the front window and highlighting small particles. Judging from the color of the sky that was mainly pastels and gently brushed in baby blues, "Sorry we fell asleep like this."

"No," Dean clung to Benny tightly for a moment before sliding off the couch and to his feet. "It's fine, I was comfortable, too. I was serious when I said I don't let the guys at work do stuff like that cause it's gross. If I wasn't comfortable, I wouldn't have let you fall asleep." Dean stretches and notices his back doesn't hurt as much as usual. He'd heard that sleeping next to an alpha can help with pregnancy stress, but he thought that only went for mates or true mates. Either way, he was happy to have some of the tension lifted, even for a short while. 

"Thanks," Benny smiles and the scent of happy alpha permeates the air. It was definitely going to stick in the room for a while, and Dean was a small bit of glad it would. Maybe, if Benny came over more often, the scent would help with Dean's back pain. "Oh and I got your message on the alpha/omega connect app," Benny has a slight smirk. "I'd love to see those alphas react," Benny laughs lightly. "As long as you don't mind if I accidentally doze off in the mechanic shop."

Giving Benny a stern gaze, "Do not push yourself too hard, understand me?" Dean straightens up a bit, "You need to watch out for your health. You only get one body, dumbass."

Benny laughs and bows his head slightly, "Okay, Mom."

Dean rolls his eyes at Benny, "I'm right, though. This apartment isn't that expensive, why are you working two jobs nonstop? If you want to open up your own shop, you should really care after your body more." Benny shrugs, not angry or anything since he knows Dean is coming from a caring corner and not a harmful one.

"I thought I really wanted to be a fitness trainer, you know?" Benny shrugs, unsure why he's venting to Dean. Dean has so much going on right now and he doesn't need to hear the bullshit from some alpha he barely knows at all. "But... I like baking a lot more." He frowns slightly as he looks up to the ceiling. "I'm thinking about going full force into the baking industry, it's fun but tiring."

"Oh?" Dean sits back down on the couch next to Benny. "Then why don't you? You're not so old that you can't change your mind and you don't have pups or anything tying you down yet." He pats his belly with a laugh, "I got lucky that I found my niche despite all this. But life is hard and full of turns and hurdles, in short... life sucks." Dean laughs heartily and pats Benny's shoulder.

"You don't regret or wish life was different?" Benny asks as he stares into Dean's clearer than usual green eyes. The morning sun making them warm and liquid, and his freckles accented the slight brown flecks in his irises.

Shaking his head as he smiles warmly, his eyes shutting slightly as his whole face brightens up slightly. "No. It's not the order I would've liked to have things happen, but I always wanted a family. I just happened to get a pup first, and hopefully I will get a partner for everything later in life. Right now, I just want to secure my base in this part of the country and maybe add onto Singer Auto."

Benny has a warm grin, "You can do anything, you look like you could beat anyone and mop the floor with them." Clasping Dean's shoulder, he grins a bit. "I'm looking forward to seeing how you handle those alphas next week." A giant grin is cast on his face now and he's amused largely because of Dean's behavior. The man faced off against an alpha in rut and managed to get angry instead of scared, all while pregnant. The man could work on cars better than some people who spent years in the trade. The man was amazing and didn't even think about needing an alpha to raise a kid right. Dean was everything in a partner that people expected of alphas, and here he was an omega. Dean's humanity put many people to shame.

"Me, too," mirroring Benny's grin, Dean snickers a bit. "I can't wait to see how they react when they don't keep up with me. Even the guys in the shop took a month to get used to the weird omega who could match Bobby's pace. I figure they will last maybe an hour if they're really desperate to knot something." The two continued to laugh and joke about what the alphas might end up doing until their stomachs interjected and reminded them they never ate that seafood gumbo from the night before.

After agreeing to go eat over at Benny's apartment, they went out on the balcony. Benny grabs the key out of his pocket to get into his apartment. When the door is unlocked, Benny lets Dean in first and follows him in. His apartment is tidy and full of pictures of Benny and his family. There is one of the time Dean and Benny took a self on the balcony when they first met sitting on the table next to ones of Benny and his friends. Dean smiles at the picture, thinking back to how they had immediately agreed to co-garden together this year. 

"Did you still want to garden this year?" Dean looks away from the picture to the kitchen where Benny was fussing over a large pot that he was pouring some of the contents into a small pot on the stove. Benny waits a moment before responding to Dean, making sure none of the seafood gumbo spilled onto the stover.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the nursery with me in May," Benny nods and turns on the burner as he puts a lid over the smaller pot. The silver was worn but still shining brightly, you could tell how much care Benny put into the upkeep on them. 

"I could start some seeds if you'd like," Dean offers lightly. He's not used to working with a balcony to garden on, but it shouldn't be too hard. Though it might be more work than its worth... at least with a nursery, they could buy the exact amount of plants they need.

"That'd be nice for the lettuce and green onions, but I think we should get a handle for the exact amount of plants we need," Benny shrugs. "I attempted doing the seed starting thing last year. I planted extra like they said since some wont come up, and I still had too many plants."

Phone in hand now, Benny approaches a couch and motions for Dean to sit down next to him. He pulls up a picture of his half of the balcony covered in greenery and beautiful flowers. It looked awesome. Almost none of the deck on Benny's side was visible since green vines and curled its way over the old deck boards. Bright red tomatoes gleamed with morning dew, and explosions of color erupted from behind the leaves of various flowers that Dean couldn't even name.

It was so much livelier than any garden Dean and his mom had. Theirs were almost strictly vegetable and marigolds. Marigolds were only planted to keep away certain pests from the vegetable plants, but Dean always loved them. His dad thought it was okay for Dean to learn how to feed a family in hard times, but strictly kept him away from flowers since "a future alpha has no place in omega ideals" in John's eyes. Dean always wanted to grow a vibrant flower garden, and this year he probably would. 

"I want the entire balcony like that, we can just give away what we don't need," Dean smiles warmly and leans into Benny, completely unaware that his scent was currently in sync with Benny's. "I'll do as much as I can in my apartment." 

Dean watched as Benny scrolled through pictures of how he started the seeds in his guest room, moved them into bigger containers, and eventually had them sprawling about his entire apartment. Benny's voice got progressively more animated as he explained about how he made his own potting mix in the backyard and potted everything. He showed Dean each major harvest he got and about how the lettuce tasted bitter. Benny was amazed when Dean explained that heat makes the lettuce go into seed mode rather than foliage mode, and they began to exchange growing tips.

When the alarm to check on the seafood gumbo went off, they both jumped. It caused a huge laughing fit before Benny went to see if it had warmed up enough, which it had. Coming back to the couch with two huge bowls full, Benny continues on their plant conversation in between praise from Dean. The seafood gumbo was some of the best he's ever had. It was spicy enough to leave a good kick but not drown out all the other flavors that Benny no doubted had learned to make from childhood on.

With empty bowls, they both stood and put them in sink as Benny began to ask about how Dean got into automotive restoration. Feeling nostalgic thinking about it, Dean starts to explain how Bobby used to live in Kansas near his family's home. He would go over there and Bobby would be elbows deep in grease fixing something around the junkyard or moving something around with his trucks. Bobby started teaching him how to weld when he was five. Since he took to it quickly, he just kept on teaching him everything else. Dean reminisced about when John gave him the '67 Impala that was a rust bucket without an engine and he got it running that summer when he was thirteen. That was his first project, first car, and only car he's ever had since. 

He spoke about how when he presented at fourteen, Bobby was the reason Dean was allowed to keep working on cars. Bobby and John fought for a week before Bobby bartered that if he moved away, John had to keep letting Dean work on cars at the house. It was a solid deal to John. Bobby held up his end of the bargain and moved to Michigan with Ellen and Jo, just a bit north of Detroit. Then every summer he spent over there with Bobby, learning tricks of the trade and working hard to earn some cash. People he worked for would send cars there over the summer and he'd work damn hard night and day to get them done. He couldn't do full restorations at Bobby's in just a summer on all the cars, but he would get all the stuff that was hard to do out of a barn done. Some summers, he could finish up work on three cars and be close to finish on a handful more. 

Benny could gather he thought very highly of Bobby, because Dean kept talking about all the equipment he helped upgrade at the shop. How Dean bought three of the bays that Bobby as now, how he expanded the building for Bobby, and how he even was listed as a co-owner alongside Bobby and Ellen. Dean loved Singer Auto because it was truly his home when his family treated him poorly. John of course took a lot of the money that Dean earned and kept it, probably spending it on alcohol and other things he couldn't afford on his own salary. So during the summer, he made sure to spend as much of it as he could on things Bobby needed, because when he went home he barely got enough to cover his expenses. At least if it was on equipment at Bobby's, it was a well made investment into something Dean used thoroughly every year. 

Dean eventually got onto the topic of Sam after some prodding by Benny. This brought on a very obvious change in Dean's demeanor. He looked more defeated and tired, Benny almost regretted it until Dean started to speak on how he taught Sam how to fight, work on cars just enough to keep one running, fix things around the house, shoot a gun, and so much more that his parents should've been the one to teach him. He spoke about how Sam wanted to go to a law school and he had just gotten done with his first year when Dean ran off to Michigan. Spoke about how the bastard had the nerve to treat him like shit, but he was still his little brother.

Opening up to Benny made Dean feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, but he wasn't sure why he opened up to Benny of all people. He barely knew Benny, but he also knew Benny would never use it against him in any way, shape, or form. So he kept on talking about teaching Sam to play football and how to drive a car. About playing "hunter" with Sam and going on imaginary hunts to kill horrible demons and vampires and werewolves and wendigos. Laughed hard as he recounted the time Sam got way too into their game and burned some deer bones he found in the woods one winter. They ended roasting marshmallows and warming up near the fire since they were going to have one anyway.

Their childhood was tough due to John's drinking and Mary constantly having to try to get John to calm down. Dean practically raised Sam, but it all seemed to be forgotten when Sam ran off to college and grew into a weird alpha that viewed male omegas as badly as John did. Dean wanted to be mad at Sam, really just wanted to hate him with all he had. But he couldn't. He couldn't hate the little brother he practically did everything for. Couldn't hate the little brother that he helped do his homework or taught how to tie his shoes. It was a weird and foreign feeling to have intense rage and not be able to hate the person, just their actions. Dean would give anything to get his little brother back, but he wouldn't let himself be talked down to. 

Bobby on the other hand was beyond anger. If John ever stepped foot on his property, he was a dead man. Bobby considered Dean his son more than John's, and Dean felt that way, too. John had been nothing but bad news for everyone he came in contact with. Made Dean feel like he was worthless, beat Mary and Dean like it was nothing, and only put praise into Sam who he considered his only son now. He could never forgive the fact that John called Dean a mistake after he presented as an omega, how he brought Dean to card parties when he was in heat. Dean barely escaped being raped due to his size and abilities with weapons at age fourteen and up. Bobby would never forgive that bastard who ruined the self confidence that his son deserved.

Unable to process quite everything that Dean had unloaded to him, Benny just stared at Dean. Benny had explained his family quite a while back. It was loving and caring, and he was the youngest of seven children born to a bubbly alpha/omega pair. His background was so clean and loving and full of care, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around someone not falling in absolute love with Dean. Dean as a child sounded like the most cute and cuddly thing ever. Dean now was still something Benny found cute and wanted to cuddle. Which was a thought he inwardly raised an eyebrow at. 

"Sorry," Dean laughs a bit, scratching his arm nervously. He probably just scared Benny off a bit, unaware it's actually the exact opposite. Benny wanted to hear more about the life of Dean that was so strong and pure despite all that's happened to him. Speaking from how he talked, Dean seemed like an alcoholic before his pregnancy. He wanted to know how he was doing without drowning in alcohol. He wanted to know why he started drinking in the first place.

"Don't be sorry," Benny ruffles Dean's hair as he stands and walks back into the kitchen. "Want a piece of pie? If you want to keep talking, cher, I'd love to hear more about you. You're an amazing person, I never tire of hearing about you." Before Dean even nods, Benny takes his wide eyes as a sign he definitely wants pie. Gathering plates and a fork, Benny snags a piece of the pie he already precut and heats one of them up in the microwave. "Heated or nah?"

"Heated please," Dean smiles back at Benny. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about your upbringing?"

"I'd hate to bore you," Benny laughs as he walks back over to the comfortable black leather sofa and dark walnut end table. He hands Dean his pie and a fork before sitting down preceding to join Dean in the nostalgic mood as he recalls his childhood. His grandpa taught him how to woodwork, and he actually had all of the tools his grandfather bought him over the years at his mom and dad's house. Recounts the tales of his grandma's harrowing adventures while teaching him how to cook and tell which mushrooms were best to pick and when. 

He has Dean doubled over in laughter as he wheezes through a story of the time his sisters had him win beauty pageants when he was little. They had dressed him up as a girl, and he was damn cute, too (according to Benny himself). He won first place three years in a row until he started to grow a beard, then his short lived cross dressing beauty career was over. His sisters continued to put him in drag occasionally for their own amusements, but he didn't really care. He was the only boy with six older sisters, they were bound to put him in cute clothes and makeup. They did all the way until he moved to Michigan since his parents did. Hell, they still do when they visit and demand to be allowed one night at Benny's apartment altogether for old time's sake.

Looking at the clock, Benny notices its almost noon already. They had started talking some time around seven or so in the morning when the sun was just starting to rise. Other than around his family, Benny has never had time fly by so quickly. Usually he's quite aware of just how long he's been talking and laughing. "Oh shit!" Dean follows his gaze with a laugh and expletive. "Want to go to the store and help me with some shopping, then we can check out the seeds they have out, too." 

"Sounds like a plan, man," Benny grins and winks at Dean.


	3. Pizza Night

Cutting the engine, Dean unlocks the doors and gets out before Benny. He quickly heads over to the passenger side and opens Benny's door for him. Benny nods a thank you as he stands. A few people looked over to see who was driving the fine classic. One teenager was taking pictures and Dean joking posed near the tailgate with his arms folded as they did, Benny followed suit. They got back to back with their arms folded and put their most badass facial expressions on before the teen could quit taking pictures. Laughing at the sudden posing, the teen put his phone down and gave them a big thumbs up.

Dean and Benny waved as they headed towards the Walmart that was slightly dingy but had awesome deals. Their seed selection was also awesome, according to Dean. He had already scouted most of the major stores in the area for their varieties. Benny was excited to see what they had to offer since apparently they had an entire isle with both sides full of different seed and bulb varieties with two little pagodas in the middle of the isle about ten feet long full of more bulbs and seeds. Usually, Benny would just order them online, but Dean was excited to buy everything in person and be able to compare everything.

After about an hour of milling around the store and picking up everything but the frozen groceries, they made their way to the gardening isles. Benny immediately picked up a small bag of perlite, vermiculite, peat moss, and manure. When Dean looked at him and pointed to the seed starting mix, Benny just shook his head. He explained that he liked using a mixture of one third manure, one third peat moss, and one third a mixture of perlite, vermiculite, and sand. Since he already had sand left over from last year, they were all set. Spending about the price of two of the small and overpriced bags of seed starting mix, they'd have almost the equivalent of ten of those bags. Plus the quality would be worth the extra work tenfold. 

They continued to browse through the gardening area, Dean picking up seed packets of seeds that he knows produce well. Benny occasionally interjecting when he picks up one that won't do well in containers. Noting in his mind, Dean realizes Benny is rather good with container growing. Speaking from personal experience, Dean had no idea what he was doing. Seed starting, he knew how to do that without issue. Sure he and his mom bought their seed starting mix, but the general technique was still the same. Knowing what did or didn't grow well in containers was something else entirely.

Benny never got bored of going through explaining why certain ones wouldn't do well, and why herbs did considerably better in containers than most everything else. It was a good putting for both of the overworked men, and it was funny to gage the reaction of people near by. The older women thought it was cute for sure. Most of them gave small tips on where to place them in terms of how many hours of sunlight. One lady asked to feel Dean's belly and she was adorable.

"Excuse me, sir," the frail woman beamed at Dean as though he were an old friend. "Can I touch your baby belly?" When Dean nodded, the woman placed one of her frail hands over his belly bump. She smiles widely and sighs as she thought about years gone by. "I remember my first pup. My alpha ran out on me, and in that time it took a great deal to not get your baby taken away. You're so lucky to have your alpha stay by you when you're young. People don't realize how hard it can be to do it alone." She winks at Dean, "Of course if I was younger, I would've still made a pass you, omega or not. You're... how do kids put it... built!" She laughs the classic slightly crazy old lady laugh.

Dean and Benny don't correct her for calling Benny Dean's alpha, and they laugh along with her. She waves good bye after telling stories from her younger days. The pair laughs light heartedly about the stories and thank their lucky stars things are at least better than they used to be. As they pick through what seeds they'll buy and seed starting trays, they stand a little closer than before. The bubble of air around them seemed a bit more warm than everywhere else, it was comforting and private.

While loading up the trunk of the Impala with their haul, a ragged looking small animal approached the two. There was too much dirt on the thing to be sure, so he just assumed the critter that came out of the park near the parking lot was a dog. Its tail was going a mile a minute and it jumped up slightly to put its paws on Dean's leg. Leaning down to pet the poor thing, Dean felt deeply starved ribs and knew it wasn't just a lost puppy. It was an abandoned puppy that was breaking his heart with the fact it chose him to come out to.

Benny glances over to see what Dean was looking down at, "Oh!" He stared at the tiny dog and then to the mud trail it left walking over. "Someone lose a dog?" 

Shaking his head, Dean frowns and looks at Benny, "Someone left the poor little guy or girl. Its ribs are too pronounced." Sighing a bit more, Dean notices the mud trail as well. "Let's go see if there's more..." No longer caring about his shirt, Dean picks up the rancid smelling pupper and heads towards the slightly wooded area of the park that the mud trail led to. Somehow getting the idea, the puppy struggled to get free from Dean.

Once on the ground, it immediately ran over to a thicket of trees and brush. There was only one puppy in the little hide away that was still moving about. The other three had more than likely been dead on arrival given the slash marks that littered their tiny bodies. Unsure of what else to do, Benny called the police while Dean had somehow gained the immediate trust of the two pups. When the police arrived, the one who responded approached Dean cautiously.

"Sir," the about five foot eight officer looked down at Dean who was sitting down on a tree stump with the dogs. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were putting groceries away when this little guy approached us," Dean answers, not really shaken anymore as he decided inwardly to make them the mascots of Singer Auto. Bobby had talked about getting dogs anyway, and Dean could take them home with him every day. "I followed the pupper over here them here and found the other fellas. They're all long gone, but we're going to take these two in."

Nodding a bit, the police officer checked over Dean's license and made sure he checked out along with Benny's. He ran the sam quick questioning over Benny before telling them they're free to go. The police officer didn't take a statement or anything, just sent them on their way since there was no way of knowing who did it. Dean was a bit dispirited but also excited to get the pups back in flying colors. They just had to get a hold of their landlord. Benny agreed to claim one at his apartment and Dean the other. 

"What're you naming your pupper?" Dean beamed at Benny who had the two pups sleeping on his lap. Benny was taking in the second one that was just slightly smaller than the first. He thought over it carefully before answering Dean, staring at the comfortable pup.

"Elizabeth?" Benny laughs a bit as he pets the pup. "Something tells me this one is a girl and the other is a boy." Smirking a bit as Dean's vibe is confirmed, Dean laughs quietly.

"I felt the same," Dean turns into the apartment parking lot area. They decided to grab what needed to be put in the fridge as well as the dog shampoo they grabbed on the way home. Everything else could wait until they were done. Since Dean's belly gave him leverage to hold the pups, he held them as Benny grabbed the groceries and began walking toward the stairs to their apartments. 

"What are you naming yours?" Benny questions almost excitedly as he opens the door to his apartment and holds it for Dean.

Not having to think too hard, Dean grins a bit. "Naming him James, like James Hetfield."

"I forget how big of a Metallica fan you are sometimes," Benny shakes his head, holding back a loud laugh that would no doubt stir the exhausted pups. 

"How can you forget when our first conversation was because I was blaring Metallica in my Impala while bringing in boxes?" Dean is grinning as he walks to the bathroom while Benny set down groceries. After a moment, Benny is right behind Dean. 

"Man, I thought a hooligan had moved next door to me! I was worried you were going to be like the people upstairs!" Benny is laughing while he grabs a couple towels and Dean starts getting the water warmed up for the pups. The people who lived upstairs were constantly blaring some sort of rap music and always had some sort of a bottle in their hands. When Benny had his sprawling balcony garden, he caught them more than once getting ready to kick them all over. It had been a nightmare until he fought one of them. After that, they kept their distance and respected his space.

"Benny, c'mon," Dean almost wheezes, "It was rock music, not strange and slurred words. What kind of a teenager did you expect to be blaring metal in this neighborhood? Wasn't it obvious I wasn't going to be like those guys?" The pups whimpered slightly as they were put into the tub that was now running warmer water.

Using a cup he kept near the tub, Benny began to pour water over the tiny pups. They didn't have enough energy to fight against the two sets of hands that were now fussing over them, so they were complacent. Glares were given by both pups as shampoo was worked into their slightly matted fur. Once the mud was gone from around their eyes, it was obvious they were some sort of husky mix. Elizabeth had the classic steel blue eyes, while James had the classic one blue eye and one brown eye. They were adorable.

After using almost the whole bottle of shampoo on the twins, Benny and Dean could finally see their coloring. "They have to be mixed with a german shepherd. Elizabeth looks almost exactly like a german shepherd-husky mix we used to have as a puppy." Elizabeth had lot of browns and blacks with cream on her stomach, face, and paws. The browns and blacks were exactly like a german shepherd's coat. James was creams and light red-browns, clearly taking more after the husky side of their lineage. They were going to be beautiful dogs despite the current bumpy road they just got off of. 

Agreeing with Benny, Dean grins, "They're the cutest little devils. Good timing, too. I was just thinking about getting a dog or two. So was Bobby, so I can take them to work without any issues." Reaching under the sink, Benny grabs a blow dryer. "Why do you have a blow dryer? You don't have enough hair."

"Mom got for me as a joke a while back," Benny laughs heartily. "Now my sisters use it every time they come over to visit." He begins to blow dry Elizabeth's fur as Dean towel dries James to a point. Their fluffy fur covered up most of their ribs, so they looked healthier than they really were. Both pups were a lot more active as the warmth was rubbed into their bodies. "Oh yea, since you're keeping the dogs, want to have the seeds over here? We can move some over to your apartment as they get bigger."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean grins at Benny. "Want a key in case you need to get into my apartment for something?" Benny shrugs, not uncomfortable with exchanging keys but worried that if something went missing, he'd be blamed immediately.

"Want a key to my place, too? It'd make hanging out a lot easier." Benny shares Dean's grin as the pups start to nap while being dried. When Dean nods, Benny practically hums. "Cool deal. I'll make a copy some time this week, cher." Once they were all set, the two men picked up a pup and put them on the floor near the couch with a ton of blankets surrounding them. "Want to wait here while I get everything up?" 

"If you don't mind, getting a little bit on the tired side," Dean sits on the floor next to the pups before deciding to stand and put them on the couch with him. They clung to his warmth immediately, Dean already dozing off slightly. It was nearly four in the afternoon now. With everything that has gone on today, Dean needed a nap. Benny let him doze with the pups as he got the soil ready and the planting station all set up in his living room. Seeing it only took him about half an hour to get ready, Benny let them continue napping while he set up the heat mats and the like in the guest bedroom. At five, he gently woke Dean up to get planting.

"Seeding time?" Dean chuckles while slowly pulling away from the pups who continued to nap on without him. Benny nods and gives Dean a hand while he stands to right himself. The extra weight from the baby was beginning to mess with his balance slowly but surely. "Oh wow, already got everything set up? How long was I out for?" 

"About an hour," Benny smiles as he lays out all the seed packets that they would need to do today to be ready. Dean looks them over and back at Benny, his facial expression enough for Benny to know what he's asking. "We only need to do peppers, tomatoes, eggplant, herbs, and flowers today. The rest would be growing too fast. Though we are going to do the basil weekly so we have a continuous source. I cook with basil too often to not always have it. Same with the green onions that we will grow in this seed tray base."

"Why don't we put the green onions in the little holders?" Dean raises an eyebrow slightly. He wasn't used to starting so much indoors since he and his Ma could plant most of it directly into the ground and be good. So much of it just came back year after year that the garden practically seeded itself.

"Because we will be growing a whole bundle," Benny answers while grabbing a pencil and pressing lightly on the soil surface with the eraser. "Want to pop in a seed in each hole? Most of them from this brand will come up so its not worth putting two in each." Nodding, Dean began to place seeds where've Benny popped an indent into the soil. They moved on like this, exchanging stories for a couple hours until they were finished. 

Stomach grumbling slightly, Dean pulls his phone out, "Wanna get takeout? I'm hungry."

"Sure, my treat since you bought all the pup stuff," Benny passes Dean his card from his wallet.

"Want Chinese or pizza?" Dean half mumbles as he starts pulling up pizza places quickly on one tab and Chinese on the other. When Benny answers pizza, Dean quickly double checks what he likes on it before phoning Pizza Hut. They ended up getting two pizzas with just about everything on it and two orders of breadsticks. The lady on the phone said it'd take about an hour to get to their apartment. Once off the phone and sitting on the couch next to Benny, Dean decides to bring up a topic he was curious about. "What made you change your mind exactly about being a fitness instructor?"

Shrugging a bit at the question, Benny replies, "It doesn't feel right. I don't leave work feeling accomplished like I do at the bakery. When I get into work and start doing classes, half the time I just have passes made at me since I'm unmated. It isn't the type of work I want to do anymore because of that. I've worked at a couple few different gyms and private class places, and it's never given me a sense of belonging."

"Why don't you quit the gym and start doing the bakery? You're already working there full time anyway," Dean shrugs and honestly wonders if Benny has some weird form of debt acquired. "If you're just doing that for the money, I can take you on as a worker at Bobby's. Ash is going to be working on the floor full time in the next week or two." Dean was honestly kind of sad that Ash wasn't going into classic restoration, but it was his choice. That just meant that Bobby took over his pay roll. "It's a fifteen dollars an hour job and I help you train for your certification if that's what you end up doing. Then I couldn't afford to have you work for me, though." Dean lets out a slight dry laugh.

"I am working for the money," Benny admits almost sheepishly. "Trying to save up enough to buy a house and settle down somewhere on the country side." He looks over to Dean almost quizzically. "What are the hours like?" Benny notices Dean yawn again and pats his lap for Dean to lay down. Without thinking too much into it, Dean puts his head on Benny's lap and feet on the couch while putting the pups on his legs. They promptly went back to sleeping.

"What are your hours at the bakery?" Dean asks while looking up at Benny, half admiring his face from this angle, half enjoying the comfort of his lap.

"Monday through Friday, midnight to seven in the morning." Benny answers back honestly. "Though they're talking of cutting me down to three days a week and work midnight to noon and learn a bit more on icing cookies. I did that once and they liked the skill I had as a novice."

"Well," Dean muses it over in his head. "When did they talk about dropping you down to three days?"

"Maybe next week," Benny answers while looking down at Dean. He's also enjoying the new view of Dean's face and how content he looks. The sweet scent of happy omega beginning to saturate Benny's apartment.

"Then I could always send Ash to Bobby's side early. They're mainly waiting on my approval anyway." Dean chews the inside of his lip slightly. "I could take you on the days you don't work during the week plus Saturday, seven in the morning until I either don't have work for you or you're too tired. I'm a pretty relaxed boss. Curious though, what's your skill level."

"Oil changes and tire changes are about as far as my skills go," Benny admits and laughs at himself. "I learned a lot more around the house as a kid than I ever did in the garage."

"No worries, Ash couldn't even change a tire or oil when I got him in January," Dean lets slip with a laugh. "You'll do fine, you seem to not mind taking orders from an omega at all."

"Older sisters, all omegas. I think I don't mind it at all," Benny snorts. "If I did, Ma would've killed me personally."

"It sounds like I would get along well with your mom," Dean has a devilish grin as he flicks Benny's nose. They continue to banter back and forth as Benny describes how strong headed his mom is. She and Dean would definitely hit off well if they ever met. As they continue to chat, the pups start to get lively and crawl up Dean's belly and to his chest. Where they sit and demand to be loved on by Benny and Dean. They seem to know who their main caretaker is already, since James sticks to Dean and Elizabeth to Benny.

When the pizza arrives, Dean answers the door with a pup in tow. "Sweet!" Dean cheers and reaches out for the pizza. The pizza delivery guy looks kind of shocked. Trying to ignore it, Dean waits for the guy to get the pizza out of the heat case. He's growing mildly impatient.

"Dean? Aren't you Castiel's omega? What are you doing here with this alpha?" The voice hit Dean like a sack of bricks as Samandriel recognized who he was. "I'll have to let Castiel know where you're at so he can come get you." He looks worried and stares at Benny almost hostilely. "Is he holding you here against your will?" 

The genuine concern surprised Dean as Samandriel looked ready to go after Benny despite having a much smaller frame and being a beta. "No. He's not. Castiel... he left me with some papers and tried to later say they were faked. Please don't mention I'm here." Dean figured lying would only make the situation worse.

Unsure if Dean was lying but feeling as though he wasn't, Samandriel hands the pizza over almost robotically. "This is news. Castiel has been telling the family how wonderfully your pregnancy has been going and how completely in love the two of you are..."

"In love? Maybe at one time, but he's not in my life anymore." Dean frowns and takes the pizza boxes, equally as awkward as the delivery boy. "Can we keep this between us?"

"Only if it's okay if we chat one day about what happened," Samandriel nods and gives off a faint scent of worry.

"Deal, come over to Singer Auto anytime in the afternoon," Dean nods and has a slightly grave expression.

"I won't tell the family about our conversation," Samandriel nods and walks away in a daze. The man he looked up to as having a great career, a successful omega, and a good outlook on life was nothing like what he thought. Anger was beginning to boil in his veins that Castiel turned his back on an omega he impregnated. Sure, neither of the once ace duo believed in mate biting, but the pregnancy was a seal of their commitment. How could Castiel do this to Dean? Samandriel felt betrayed for Dean and all he's been through that was no doubted horrible. All because of Castiel.

"What was that about?" Benny asks as he carefully takes the pizza boxes from Dean's vice grip on them. The usual leather and bakery like scent that Dean put off was replaced by nothingness. It was chilling to not be able to pick up a scent of the omega. It made Benny realize just how little he knew of Dean. Sure he knew a lot of the omega's backstory, but Dean always skimmed over things that included his ex.

"That was my ex's cousin, Samandriel. We always called him by his full name since my brother went by Sam," Dean answers, feeling small and vulnerable. "He sticks to his words, so I have no worries of him telling Cas about anything... it's just eerie. Why would Cas tell his family we were still together? Why wouldn't he admit to leaving me high and dry to deal with a family that wanted to rip away my baby from me and raise it like it was their new child." Tears began to prick at Dean's eyes as he stared at the floor, not wanting to look up.

The pup near Dean's feet whimpered slightly for Dean's attention, so he leaned down and began to pet the cutie while cooing at it. Benny let silence fall as they ate pizza, Dean unwilling to even speak. It felt as though his voice had just been taking away. The day was a rollercoaster that went from high to slightly low, to extremely high to extremely low. New pups like Dean had been thinking about, starting seeds with Benny, and then a reminder of his past that was threatening to follow him. Too much to process for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a feeling I may have accidentally changed a few details with Samandriel in further chapters by accident. Nothing too drastic and it fits the story, so don't worry too much. Just giving a heads up in case anyone notices things haha


	4. Salmon

"I don't want to go back to my apartment like this," Dean was pressed up slightly against Benny's side while wrapped up in one of the thick, rustic blankets Benny had. Maybe due to the pregnancy or stress, Dean hadn't been able to shake off the feeling of unease. Like Castiel was going to burst open the door and try to force him to come back to Kansas.

"Then stay here for the night," Benny shrugs as he checks the time. "I work at the gym at eight in the morning, and I can be with you until you leave for work." Wrapping an arm tentatively around Dean, Benny almost sighs in relief when Dean moves into the touch and not away. "If you need to talk, that's fine, too."

"Do you really want to hear the fucked up backstory of an idiot falling in love and being duped?" Dean raises an eyebrow as he shifts to look Benny in the face.

"Sure as hell beats whatever is on television right now," Benny has a light hearted smile that reaches all of his features. Dean visibly relaxes and shrugs.

"I met Castiel when I worked on a car his brother, Gabriel, owned. We hit it off almost instantly, and, being a naive twenty year old, I let him flirt me into going a date. It was something about his eyes that just clicked, confident and assured. He exuded wealth, but that wasn't a huge factor to me. He appreciated the work I did on cars and enjoyed how an omega could stand his own ground. I just knew I wanted to get to know him since I'd never smelled an alpha who smelled so good before. I knew then that he was definitely a match as a mate for me.

"Our first date was at a car show I'd always wanted to enter a car into. He knew a guy and turned out that Gabriel was showing his car that I worked on and gave full props to me for doing the work. I'd never had that kind of exposure and it was awesome. I actually still do a lot of work on cars that Gabriel sends me, even now. But the date went beautifully, as did the next two years of dating. 

"Unlike everyone else I dated, Castiel took his time making moves and we hadn't even gone beyond hand stuff until our second anniversary. He never gave any indication we would split. We were in the process of moving me into his house he had just bought as he expanded his quickly growing law firm when we found out I was at least a month pregnant in December. A week later all my stuff had been moved to my parents' house again and then I received the envelope with the papers stating that Castiel disowned me and our unborn pup...

"Of course I was heartbroken," Dean began to pet James as he sat in between Benny and Dean. "My dad tried to beat me because he thought the pup was the reason a rich man left me. My brother called back home and yelled at me for doing something to piss off my alpha and that's what I get for not knowing my place... my mom didn't even try to defend me. I could see in her eyes how much I had disgraced her and the family's reputation. So I ran here. Had a small court battle with Castiel in January... and now I'm at this point in my life."

Dean buries his face in his hands as he subtly pulls the blanket tighter around himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have turned down mate biting so thoroughly when Castiel brought it up... I thought he really didn't mind that I didn't want to be tied down by such strong emotions that are brought on by mate biting... I thought we would be together forever. Such a stupid and childish thing to say, but I really did. What we had was good. I was proud of us. Lawyer and mechanic, fighting the good fight... y'know?"

Benny rubs soothing circles along Dean's spine and soothes him as he sobs quietly. Dean would normally never get so emotional, but he let himself believe it was just the pregnancy making him this way. Somehow that logic let him express the deep pain he felt over not having Castiel in his life. He openly mourned the death of a potential life he once had as he felt secure in Benny's presence. The pups stayed quiet and continue their nap, occasionally snuggling closer for the extra body heat.

 

"Hi, I'm Samandriel," the blonde haired kid had a baseball cap on still but now also toted a black polo and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Is Dean around, he told me I could come in and talk whenever." Ash looks him over before pointing towards the garage area. Dean was currently checking out the underside of a car with a bit of a confused expression. Someone had literally welded a tire onto the car. He had no clue how the fuck the tire worked at all as it was supposed to.

"He's over there," Ash answers and Samandriel had the distinct feeling that Ash didn't quite approve of him. "I get one distressed scent from my coworker and your future is good as gone." Ash quickly tells Samandriel his address, how much money is in his bank account, the general amount of assets his family has, and a handful of other information no one aside the family head should've had. "Got it?"

Slightly scared, Samandriel nods and heads over to the glass door to get through the waiting room and to the other glass door to the garage. "Hey Dean."

"Hey, want to go to the break area? I was about to eat dinner." Dean stretches and walks out from under the car. 

"Sure," Samandriel nods and smiles a bit while following Dean to the back of the garage where there was a single metal door with a large lock. Trying to be kind, Samandriel goes to open the door and can barely make it budge. He turns red as Dean laughs kindly, nudging him out of the way and opening the door with ease. "Thank you."

"So, I gotta ask," Dean looks squarely at the young kid who was no more than twenty. "Castiel has to know where I live, doesn't he?" Samandriel nods sadly, feeling like he somehow let Dean down. "I know you didn't tell him, so don't worry. Your family owns the pizza hut, Ash told me. One of them told him, I'm assuming."

"Yeah," Samandriel nods once more. "He told me he wanted to meet you again, that he regrets what he did. I told him he should just stay away and let you live your life." Sighing almost happily, Dean began to get his lunch out of the fridge and reheat it. "But... I really want to know... did he treat you wrong or anything? Did you have any hint he was going to put you through all this?"

"Nope, he treated me fine and I had no idea," Dean frowns. "I almost wish I could get a couple answers from him. Like why he tried to use the courts to drag me back instead of explaining what was going through his head. He's always been a bit off kilter, but I guess... I thought our relationship would go different, y'know?"

"You're too nice," Samandriel looked almost sorrowful. "Why aren't you angrier?"

"Well... I was at one point, but it's no use to hold onto that. Marshal, my pup, probably would not do well like that." Dean huffs slightly. "Fucking Castiel. That prick."

"The family knows he abandoned you. I didn't tell them. They put two and two together after Raphael contacted your mom then your dad," Samandriel twiddles his thumbs a bit. "They told me to give you a welcome to let them be a part of your life. They wish to treat your pup as family, even if Castiel doesn't. Though I think Raphael has ulterior motives, I would strongly advise against it."

Grabbing the door of the microwave and opening it, Dean pulls out the bowl of seafood gumbo from within. He grabs a plastic spoon and sits down on a comfortable recliner. The bowl of soup sat on his belly bump so he could eat out of it easily. "Yeah, I don't plan on talking to anyone but you and Gabriel. Maybe Castiel one day, but not any time soon. I don't think I'm ready for that conversation."

"But you are open to talking to him one day?" Samandriel looked a bit hopeful. "I mean, I don't expect you two to get back together, but it'd be nice to get some form of like... peace for the broken connection. Do you think you'd let Castiel be a part of baby Marshal's life?"

"No," Dean shakes his head. "I don't think so. I'm trying to move on with my life. Maybe find that someone to settle down with."

"You're not settling down with your neighbor?" He looked perplexed as he eyes Dean. "You two sync up with scents... it seems you're unaware, though."

"I think it's just since he's the main alpha I hang out with and I'm pregnant." Dean shrugs but doesn't completely deny it out right. Benny is pretty much everything he'd want from a mate, but it'd weird to take advantage of their closeness like that. It'd be a sure fire way to make Benny uncomfortable, Dean assumes. 

"Maybe, but maybe not," Samandriel smiles a bit devilishly. He had always been one to tease Dean and egg him on in romantic conquests even before he hooked up with Castiel. At first, Samandriel had tried hooking Gabriel and Dean up once since they got along well. Gabriel had taken Dean on one date and they knew they were better off as friendly associates. It was horribly awkward but the date got Samandriel off their back completely. "Why not go out shopping together or cuddling?"

A bit awkwardly as Dean eats a mouth full so he doesn't have to answer Samandriel, Dean looks away. Taking advantage of the situation whole heartedly, Samandriel smirks deviously. "You already have? The Dean that didn't even do that with Castiel until a year into your relationship is already cuddling and shopping with that hot alpha? Why I never!" His eyebrows waggle a bit, "Oh lord, when Charlie hears this! Her and Gwen-" A wet noodle smacks Samandriel on the forehead.

"Shut up, I don't know how to explain it," Dean rolls his eyes. "It feels natural to just go with the flow and let Benny comfort me when everything hits weird spots. Benny just... fits... but I don't think he sees me as a potential mate whatsoever."

"Then why did your scents match up so much? They fit together like a hundred times better than Castiel and your's did!" Samandriel was a bit of a gossiper to a point. He liked to see people dating happily because it made him feel a lot happier to know people he was friends with were happy. "Plus! You should've seen the look on his face when I called you out on who you were! He was ready to shred me and was pleased when I was ready to stand up for you! There's no way he doesn't have the hots for you!"

"Hots for an omega pregnant with some other alpha's kid?" Dean snorts, "There'd have to be something wrong with his head."

"Dude, if he felt that way," Samandriel was rolling his eyes now, "why the hell would he even let you in his apartment? I wouldn't let an omega in that I wasn't interested in if I was an alpha. I wouldn't want my place to smell like another omega if I found someone I wanted to court!"

Waving Samandriel off, Dean looks to his seafood gumbo. "Don't get my hopes up on this. Just let me enjoy what I have until Benny decides to cut me off or finds someone else. Benny's a good man."

"Dean! Take a jump!"

"I have a pup, I can't just take a jump!"

"Dean!" Samandriel half whines as he paces back and forth. "There's no way you don't have a platform to land on closer to Benny! Just go for it, you oaf!"

"What was that Salmon?" Dean laughs as he flicks another noodle right onto Samandriel's forehead. "We're already raising some puppies together, so I'll just let this work its magic. Those cuties sleeping in the service counter area are our's."

"Dean-o is making a move!" Samandriel laughs as he wipes his forehead off and discards the noodle in the waste basket. He goes to give Dean a high five, but Dean barely pats Samandriel's hand as he rolls his eyes at the young adult. 

"It's not a move," Dean begins to correct, "It's just friends raising a couple dogs together." Mouth becoming exhausted the more he had to talk to Samandriel, Dean starts to eat his dinner a bit quicker. Samandriel had a bit of an excited look on his face, which gave Dean a bad feeling. That look was the same one he received before Samandriel started to pester him and Gabriel into trying one cringe filled date. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Oh, c'mon Dean!" Samandriel half whines at him while sitting in a chair. "Just find a way to spend more time with him!"

"I'm calling you Salmon from now on," Dean levels a glare at Salmon while eating the last bite of Benny's seafood gumbo. "And chill out, he's going to be working here three days a week starting next week or the week after anyway. So don't bother us about anything, because I know you will definitely be going after Benny when I don't budge. Just like you did with Gabriel... so please. Fuck off."

"He's going to be working here?" Salmon's eyes were lit up considerably as he leans forward in his seat.

"Yeah, he's going to be dropping his fitness trainer job and switching up positions at the bakery, so he needs some extra income," Dean shrugs as he sets the now empty bowl on the nearby table. "I'm letting Ash switch over to Bobby's side of he business early and taking on Benny instead."

"Hey! That's a good start," Salmon laughs a bit as Dean stands.

"Yeah, and a good ending point, too," Dean laughs a bit. "Go home or to work or school or whatever it is you do."

"C'mon, don't be stingy!" 

"I'll let Ash go wild with his threats, they'll really happen."

"Have a good one, I'll see myself out."

 

Stretching, Benny cracks his back and half moans at the pleasant sensation from the release of pressure. His feet were quick about getting up the stairs to the balcony, and his eyes were instantly drawn to the package outside of Dean's door. It was at least two feet tall and wide with shiny red wrapping paper and a wide, glittery red ribbon coming from the bottom on each side and ending with a perfect fluffy bow. There was a name tag on it that Benny was tempted to turn around and see what was written, but he didn't let himself be too nosy.

Sure he was genuinely crushing on the pregnant omega, but that was where he felt he should leave it. But what if it was from Castiel? What if Dean decided to get back together with Castiel because of the gifts he might've sent to Dean? Dean did say he was rich but that it didn't matter. Maybe it did matter to Dean now that he had a pup to care for. A rich man could definitely provide a to more than he could. It'd be a one sided competition that Castiel could win without trying.

Forcing himself into his apartment, he decides to clean up a bit. It wasn't dirty, but he just needed to distract himself from the shiny present left at Dean's door. He vacuumed, did the dishes by hand, started laundry, vacuumed under the furniture, and then mopped his bathroom. The present still sat by the door in the fading sun, and Dean wasn't home yet. He began to dust the blinds, wash cabinet doors, started dinner for tomorrow in a crockpot, cleaned the toilet and shower, remade his bed to perfection, and checked the window again. It was still there.

Getting too antsy to stay indoors anymore, Benny decided to go for a jog. As he started off, he wondered if he could remember where Singer Auto was. He'd taken his truck there once before for a tune up last year. It was a mile or two away from the house, if he remembered correctly. After a bit of running, he eventually came upon the gem of an auto shop. The pristine, sleek black Impala was parked out front next to a rustier looking one with a rougher paint job. Dean definitely did not own that one at all, it would have been a much more pristine powder blue. The chrome would've been shining a much prouder sheen, and there'd be no traces of rust anywhere.

Jogging up to the door, Benny lets himself in since the open light was still on despite the dark that was taking over the sky and ground. The door chimed and a younger fella with a mullet was waving at Benny kindly, "Hey, name's Ash, welcome to Singer Auto! Have a break down somewhere? Noticed you didn't have a car bringing you here."

"Naw," Benny laughs awkwardly, realizing he just kind of showed up without a real reason. Thankfully he doesn't have to talk himself out of anything as Dean pops out of the back.

"Benny!" Dean waves and motions for him to come into the back. Ash raises an eyebrow and looks back to Dean but doesn't stop Benny from coming behind the counter. A gruff older man with a whiting beard that was still showing traces of brownish-red in the semi unkept hairs. He had a worn out ball cap on his head and unkept eyebrows, and his eyes seemed to look deep into Benny's soul to evaluate him. "This is Bobby, the owner of Singer Auto."

"Evening, sir, I'm Benny Lafitte," he swallows a bit, feeling like he was a teenager meeting his girlfriend's dad for the first time again. "I'm, uh, Dean's neighbor."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you," Bobby nods and turns to walk back to his recliner that was his office chair. There were books everywhere; car manuals, old magazines about classic cars, encyclopedia, and many other information based literature. The desk was covered in paperwork and pens and journals that were leather bound and spiral bound. Herbs were hung up in one corner and there was a container of salt on the window. There was a gold bowl sitting on the right desk corner (to the left if you were sitting in the recliner) with various occult looking objects sitting near it.

Dean paid no mind to any of it, but Benny recognized the items and their uses immediately. He began to idly wonder if Dean's play of "hunter" with his younger brother was based on (what Dean and Sam probably thought were just stories) tales from Bobby. His Dad was well versed on these sorts of things, and Benny himself had helped his dad cleanse many properties. If this was something Dean was close to... he had a similar life background to many of the people who eventually entered the life. Some of the weirder scratches on the worn Impala out front made a bit more sense. That had to be Bobby's car.

"Dean tells me you're going to replace Ash as his help," Bobby sits and grabs a beer from beneath the desk. Benny figures he must have a mini fridge there. Dean sits in the recliner style chair next to the desk and grabs the can of tea he had been drinking out of. When Bobby motions for him to sit as he answers, he does so in the other recliner style chair.

"Yeah," Benny smiles genuinely as he accepts the beer Bobby offers him. "I happen to be looking for more work and Dean needed some help. We get along well, so I couldn't pass the offer up." He uses his shirt to guard his hand to open the top of the bottle, he puts the cap in his shirt pocket. Bobby seemed pleased with the response.

"You're Elizabeth's Papa, right?" Bobby grins a bit as the fluffy pup pawed at his side and he picked her up to his lap. She stared at Benny and her tail wagged happily, but she sat in Bobby's lap still. Her attention quickly went to Bobby as she nibbled at his worked, calloused hands. After Benny nods, Bobby looked down to the pup and grinned slightly, "She's a good little girl, you got picked by a good one."

"Emily's a cutie pie, ain't she? Actually was thinking about her and James and decided to come up and see them and Dean," Benny admits and pets James as he dashes over to Benny's feet before darting to Dean and then back to his bed in Bobby's office. They were cute pups and didn't seem to be chewing anything, at least Benny didn't see any visible chew marks.

The three sat for a while longer and chitchatted about what was going on in their day to day life. Bobby seemed impressed by Benny, and Dean visibly relaxed when he saw Bobby treating Benny like a friend. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him, but Bobby's acceptance of Benny mattered somehow. Maybe he just wanted the shop to go well? Dean cut off that train of thought and quickly jumped back into conversation.

As the night went on a bit more, Bobby began to drop subtle remarks about the paranormal that Benny picked up on. He was almost damn sure Bobby was feeling out if he knew anything or not, so he would casually remark a fact about whatever Bobby said as a joke. It felt a bit... strange. There was no reaction in Bobby's eyes, but Dean eyed Benny with a pensive look. Was this because of something Dean didn't know about, or was it because Dean knew exactly what they were talking about.

At some point, Bobby and Dean shared a knowing glance before looking back to Benny. "Are you part of the life?" Dean had expectation in his eyes, but he couldn't tell if it was positive or negative. Bobby had a complete poker face on and casually sipped at his beer.

"Not actively," Benny shakes his head. "My dad is though, he is the one who taught me everything he knows. He taught my siblings, too. Us kids mainly just help cleanse a place and seal it off. Though I have gone with my dad on a few graveyard bone-fires," laughing a bit to break the tension. "You got nothing to worry with me upping and joining the life, either. I'm perfectly fine staying at home and working through my plants."

A bit of a look was shared again between Dean and Bobby, and Bobby spoke up, "Dean was an active part of the life before he got heavily into the restoration scene, and it's something he's not too keen on starting up actively again. As long as you keep it passive, don't go out searching, and don't be summoning anything... I think you're fine to work here." Benny could sense that Bobby only added the last sentence to make sure he didn't sound like he was sending Dean off to Benny's arms. He made a mental note to figure out what Bobby saw between them, since he was obviously privy to something Benny wasn't aware of.

Stretching a bit, Dean yawns, "Let's get a pizza or something, if we're just going to be sitting around. Benny won't be going active any time soon, so we got nothing to worry about. Nothing will come to the shop." Dean cracks his neck and jaw, "I'm not surrounding myself with people active in the life, so quit being overbearing Bobby."

"I'm looking out for you and Marshal, ya idjit," Bobby rolls his eyes as he picks the landline phone up and dials a pizza place that he knew the number to by heart. "Singer Auto, three of the usual."

"This place seriously has the best pizza, been eating it since I was a teenager." Dean has a wide smile on his face and he patted his stomach. "You're going to love it."


	5. You Had Me At Metallica

Much to his surprise, a well cared for BMW with a slick black paint job and illegally dark tinted windows pulled into the shop around eight in the morning. Eric had never hit Dean back up, so he assumed he wasn't coming at all. When he stood out of the car, adjusting his slicked back blond hair and dressier clothes, Dean knew this was going to be fun. Benny was already given a crash test course with Bobby on how to do light maintenance on cars, so he wasn't going to be all over the scene. He was definitely going to be in ear shot, as was everyone else in the shop

Eric strolled up to the service counter door but stopped when he saw Dean in the open bay. Casually walking up, he took in Dean's uniform. Already full of grease and dirt and oil and other unknown substances from the car. "Dean, you look better than the photos already." You could see the obvious discomfort in his eyes from being shorter than Dean. He obviously thought he would be coming to see a meek omega behind the service counter or something. Snorting slightly, Dean held his hand out after wiping it off minimally, Eric was displeased but accepted the outstretched hand.

"Thinking the same thing," Dean chuckled and eyed himself openly, earning a weird look from Eric and a quiet laugh from everyone else in the shop. "You want to help me out today? Or were you planning on requesting I leave work early? I have a deadline for this car, so I really can't. Plus I have an Impala being shipped back out to its owner today as well. Leaving the shop isn't an option."

Displeased that Dean seemed to already know his plans, Eric's nose scrunched up slightly but he shrugged. "Do you have a spare set of your uniform?" Openly eyeballing Eric's size, Dean shrugs and waves for him to follow.

"I only have ones from me and they'll be a bit big on you, but we can make it work somehow." Leading the uncomfortable alpha to the back where their lockers are. There's even a private shower in case the day was too demanding and they smelled too much to get it stuck in their car. It was actually put in by Dean's money because he never wanted the Impala to smell bad, and sometimes Dean just spent the night at the shop so he could get up early and get to work. Though usually when he spent the night, he worked until others arrived at seven, then slept until one, repeat. "You can put it right over your clothes, but if you don't want to get them dirty... I recommend you wear my spare set of clothes up top."

Unlocking his locker and handing Eric the jumper and change of clothes, Dean smiled at him warmly. Uncomfortable that he was going to be wearing clothes that were too big from an omega, Eric nods and starts undressing as Dean leaves. Once Dean was gone, Eric starts looking around. The lockers were older and had a few dents that looked like they were made by shoes and metal clanking against them too hard. The one that Dean took his stuff out of was pristine though, it was cleaned and kept up nice. As was the one next to it that had "Bobby" inscribed at the top on a fancy plaque. Looking up at the same spot on Dean's, he saw Dean had one as well.

The walls were painted a neutral brown and looked clean, like office clean. Even the floors were clean for a garage, you could tell they mopped and kept this area nice. The shower was immaculate and a walk in with a top of the line shower head that was nicer than the one in Eric's own shower. The tile work done in the shower belonged more in a spa than a mechanic office. The shower even seemed to have some sort of steam room capabilities, it had a nice bench to sit on and extra vents. It amazed Eric that they had something like this in a garage of all places. Almost made him want to have his own put in his condo. He made a mental note to ask Dean about who put it in and see if he still had contact information.

After finishing his snooping around the shower, he eyes the wall across from the lockers as he pulls on the shirt. There were pictures of Dean and the older fella from outside with the beard in front of a lot of cars, restaurants, drunk at a bar, and just hanging out. There were even more all over the wall of the same older fella and Dean with many other people in various locations. He recognized a handful of the faces as the people out in the garage and was surprised when he recognized a few actors' faces. As he scanned over the faces, he even recognized a handful of CEO's with a slightly younger Dean in front of Singer Auto and a car. Dean really was a good mechanic... he earned that award at the classic car show thing that Eric forgot the full name of by himself.

Less confident that he could impress this omega, he walked out into the garage and swallowed thickly. Dean waved him to join him near a car he was working on. He had no idea what type of car it was. Eric bought cars without worrying about anything but how much it cost and brand. It wouldn't be long until Dean called him out on his bull shit completely, but something told him Dean already knew.

"What type of cars you work on?" Dean grins a bit, accidentally coming off as cocky and smug as he felt. The look on the alpha's face was enough to let him know he was uncomfortable and not in his element. Leaning slightly on the mustang next to him, Dean crosses his arms and looks down on Eric.

"My own, regular maintenance," Eric answers smoothly, chest puffing up slightly in reaction to being challenged by Dean. He attempted to assert his dominance by scenting the air, but Dean wasn't even bothered by it. 

"Oh yeah? Oil changes?"

"Yep."

"No you don't. You have a BMW i8. You don't work on that yourself unless you know exactly what you're doing and you're in that trade," Dean waves him off. "Admit you have no idea what you're doing and maybe you can stay."

Gritting his teeth and glaring up at Dean, "I don't know what I'm doing here." Sour smells began to wave off the alpha in droves, something Dean just smirked at. Eric's eyes were challenging Dean with every fiber of his being, and he barely kept himself from posturing at Dean in front of everyone. For the next few hours, Eric tried to keep himself in check as he took orders from the tall omega. It was hard, a few times Benny or Bobby cleared their throats so he would keep his scent down to a minimum. But he did well for a beginner.

At noon, Dean decided it was time for a break since the owner of the Impala finally showed up to take her home. He was expecting a trailer, but instead a taxi showed up and dropped the man off. "Dean!" The stout man called out as he walked up to greet him. "You're glowing! You look even healthier than the last time we saw each other!" The man held out his hand for Dean to shake, and Dean accepted it with a warm smile. 

"Been a little while, Monty," Dean smirked as he called the well off business man by the nickname Bobby gave the man. "Hope you don't mind your car is done a bit earlier than expected." 

"My name George, quit calling me Monty," George laughs, knowing full well he will always be known as Monty. His nose flares a bit as he steps into the shop and his pupils gets smaller as he takes in Eric. The air on his arms was slightly standing as he raised an eyebrow. "Why is he here smelling like that? Who busted his bubble?"

"You know the forced dating profile," Dean rolls his eyes. "Guy doesn't like listening to an omega."

"He should really leave," George frowns. "If an alpha can't even respect an omega, the alpha doesn't need to be in the presence of such skill and beauty." George turns his nose at Eric who just realized who he was looking at. "If someone came into my firm and attempted to work with that attitude, I wouldn't put up with it." Eric's scent suddenly dispersed and George grinned. He was the owner of a large robotics firm and was leading the world in the AI field. Dean wasn't sure what Eric did for a living, but given his reaction... George must be important in whatever field he's in.

As Dean led George into the back and into the covered parking garage in the back, Eric knew better than to follow. George brushed his greying black hair back into place and patted his mostly black with a grey stripe on the right side beard into place. He had a slightly large nose but it matched his featured and his warm hazel eyes. Everything about him screamed confident and well off, but it was also mellowed out by a humble and earthly tone that was uniquely him. Being one of the few alphas Dean had regular contact with and liked, George was obviously respectful and had a good head on his shoulders.

"You should stop by some time, Dean," George smirked a bit. "Preferably before you give birth and get too busy to come out to my shop. Susan has been asking about how you are and misses you." Susan was one of the two robots George worked on. When she was going through one of her updates, Dean had spent a week at George's to work on a few cars. Susan had showed interest in whatever Dean was doing, so George let her interact whenever Dean was willing. At first Dean was hesitant to interact with an AI, unsure if it was terrifying or awe inspiring. After a day of being around Susan, he decided it was awe inspiring. 

"Why not bring Susan out here? I'm not sure if I can get through all these cars before I take leave and can't really travel too far," Dean pats his stomach and frowns a bit. "It's already getting hard to move around everything I need to. I had to take on a helper to keep myself on track..." George eyed him a bit, but he saw his car as he was about to talk. His face lit up and he was grinning widely. Dean didn't miss the look, and his face beamed to match George's.

"Oh my lord," George muttered in awe to himself, and he runs over to his car like a little kid. The black paint was reflecting light smoothly, and the chrome has a beautiful new-car gleam. The overwhelming scent of happy alpha began to permeate everything. Idly Dean noticed a slight sour tone edging from the door to the mechanic garage area. Thankfully, George noticed nothing and continued to admire the new leather seats and the freshly inlaid dashboard and radio. It looked even better than when he first bought before the fire.

"I do good then?" Dean has a particularly emotional tone to his voice. He has done cars for George in the past, but George was always hesitant about letting this car be done by just anyone. It was damaged in a fire that claimed his wife and most of the cars that they owned. The '64 Impala in particular was his wife's car and he couldn't let just anyone who would do a half rate job on work on her. It was George's memory of his wife, and the car that he could always drive and feel close to her with. 

"Very," George wiped tears away from his eyes and smiled at Dean. "Can I hug you? I don't want to be weird, but I... I can't thank you enough."

Without answering at first, Dean hugs the slightly shorter, husky man and pats his back. "Don't worry about it, Monty. I'm honored you let me be a part of this car's legacy."

 

After George paid and left, Dean went back to work. Eric had left and so had Benny while Dean was busy with work. Bobby told Dean not to worry about Benny, he just had to go cool his head off for the rest of the day. It was confusing, since Dean wasn't sure why Benny left and Bobby wasn't a gossiper. Ash just shrugged and wouldn't look him in the eye as he went back to work, so Ash was sworn to secrecy, too. The rest of the day was quiet and tiring. As were the next few days as the handful of men that Dean invited came and went. No one lasting as long as Eric. The last one being thrown out by Bobby and Ash.

The pups continued to be playful and ran about with Dean, but Benny was quite busy as he tried to tie up all the ends at his old job in preparation for the new. It was lonely in a way Dean wasn't sure as to why. He wasn't sure why he felt like a huge part of his life was currently missing. It was annoying, and a feeling he would've drank a couple beers to if he wasn't pregnant. Why did an alpha he had no claim to make him feel jilted when they didn't talk to him? Dean decided to blame it on being pregnant.

Finally the day came when Benny and Dean were both at home and on the porch. A full week after the last time Benny and Dean had time to talk and laugh, Benny was waiting for Dean to get out of his apartment early one morning. "Morning, Dean." Benny smiled but looked like death warmed over. When was the last time he slept?

"Morning, Benny," Dean smiled back, but his eyes read worried. "How you feeling today?"

"Not bad, trying to get get used to the new schedule. They have me down for Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday for midnight to noon," Benny rubbed at his eyes a bit. "Sorry for not talking too much, Bobby already talk with you?"

"Told me you needed to clear your head," Dean eyes Benny carefully. He knows he didn't do a damn thing to Benny, so why is it he felt like he needed to apologize to Benny for something? Maybe it was just a carry over from living with John for so long. "Then told me to wait for you to talk. The fuck happened?"

"Eric began trash talking how you were 'all over' the gentleman who came for the car on Monday," a slight growl was added into Benny's voice as he began to recount what Eric did. "The bastard then noticed that your scent was all over me, then began to get in my face for letting 'a whore omega' try to swindle him over. He didn't want to accept the fact that we were neighbors and began to get irate. Darlin' I tried to hold back from beating him too bad, but he just wouldn't shut up. I don't know why it got to me so bad, but it got to me a lot more than should have for us just being friends. When he started to trash talk the cars and the pups and how you were pregnant and... I just snapped. Bobby pulled me off of him, and I don't even remember when I started to beat him good."

Something warm bubbled in Dean's chest despite the fact that Benny was admitting to going into a blind alpha rage on Eric. Usually those don't end well for the person being beat, and the fact Benny didn't turn on anyone who got near him was amazing. In a normal situation of alpha rage, they attack literally anything that comes near them. Alpha rages are very rare, thank god. Still, the fact Benny got pulled into one for Dean meant something to him as much as he didn't want it to. Without a claim or anything, Benny went into an alpha rage for Dean. Benny went into an alpha rage and didn't hurt anything that meant something to Dean.

"So I took a week to collect myself and figure out exactly why it happened," Benny scratches his beard as he eyes Dean a bit. He obviously had no answer for the why, but he seemed as though he had something else formulating in his tired mind. Pregnant silence hung in the air and Dean made no move to cut off Benny's thought train. "Yet when I had extremely limited contact with you... I..." At a loss for words that correctly described the hollow feeling, Benny decided on a poor metaphor that barely covered what he meant. "It felt like I wasn't allowed to eat food that had flavor. It felt like I couldn't see color but knew that colors existed. It was so empty and boring and lifeless.

"I don't have a claim on you, you're not pregnant with my pups, I've never done this over any other pregnant omega I've been around, and I don't know what to think." Benny runs his fingers through his air and messes up what little gel had been holding it in place. "Dean... I don't know what you felt, but... if this is what being away from you does... I'd rather not be away from you."

Carefully processing Benny's loose offer to stay together, Dean opens his mouth to talk but closes it. After taking a deep breath and assembling his thoughts, he looks back up into Benny's clouded blue eyes. "I had the same feelings when you didn't hang out with me. I never felt this way with Castiel or anyone else for that matter." Feeling overly vulnerable and exposed, Dean looks away from Benny. "If you felt it, too... it can't just be the pregnancy making me feel like I need you."

"Dean," Benny waits until looks up at him again. "I'm going to be corny as hell and it's gunna be cringe-y as all get out, but... do you want to go out with me?" 

They both laugh at the classic awkward teenager face, both bright red after hearing it out loud. Dean's ears were as red as Benny's but the laughter broke the tension. "I'd really like that Benny, but you know... I don't plan on letting you leave me if you're serious."

"Oh honey, you had me when you were blaring Metallica moving in," Benny grins widely and dodges a playful punch in the ribs from Dean.


	6. Sometimes Moving Fast Is Your Only Option

Sunlight danced over the deck and birds were beginning their first songs of the morning from somewhere nearby. Leaves were beginning to poke through and most of the grass was a lush green now. A minor frost still clung to everything, but it wasn't as heavy as it used to be. The final frost was coming soon and after that, they would be able to get everything out and onto the deck. The seedlings started in Benny's apartment were now spilling over into Dean's apartment as well.

James and Elizabeth were growing rapidly and were already quite big for just being a month old. They never grew tired of walks and playing in the fenced in backyard. Elizabeth liked playing with Dean a lot, but her world seemed to light up when Benny was around. It was cute, especially since James seemed to be getting jealous whenever Benny was too close to Dean. James would make a fuss over something or sit in between them no matter how little space there was. 

Gifts and things continued to be left at Dean's door and at the shop, but they had no idea who was behind it. Benny was pretty sure it was Castiel, but it could've also been any alpha that saw Dean online and knew where he worked. It wouldn't be hard to figure where he lived since his Impala was the only one as nice around. Unfortunately, the dating profile couldn't be taken down until Dean was mated. Which was creepy as all get out, but they didn't mind. Respond to a couple chats each day and move on. Most of the gifts were fine, so that was okay too.

One time Dean was at home depot checking out some tools for woodworking that he was interested in maybe learning. A few days later there was a shipment sent to him from an unknown source of top of the line woodworking tools. That one could've definitely been Castiel, Dean and Benny agreed on that. Another time Dean couldn't decide what pastry he wanted at Benny's shop when he came to visit. Benny bought him all the ones he wanted to try, but later that day a few dozen pastries from that shop were sent to Singer Auto for the entire shop. It was definitely weird, but nice. Flowers were being sent as were edible arrangements. Dean and Benny decided to treat it like a surprise whenever something happened. Can't send it back, so might as well make use of it.

Samandriel was beginning to become a familiar face to both Dean and Benny. He did still talk with Castiel on occasion, but he never gave him updates on Dean ever. At one point, Benny thought he was lying in some way, shape, or form, but Dean assured him Samandriel can't lie to save his life. When asked about Castiel, though, Samandriel did let them know anything they wanted. As of the last time they spoke, Samandriel had no idea if Castiel was the one leaving gifts. However, Castiel did want to open up a line of communication with Dean, but Samandriel strongly advised against it.

It wouldn't be totally out of Castiel's reach to send random gifts, but none of them had any idea where Castiel was currently living. Last Dean knew he was still in Kansas at his firm, and Samandriel confirmed he was still there working. But with all the money he had on hand, it wouldn't be hard for him to send someone to keep an eye on Dean or fly himself out for a couple days and go back. If Castiel took any leave out to Michigan, none of his secretaries would let Samandriel or any of the family know for sure. It was more likely he sent people out to watch Dean than anything, because Castiel liked to make sure everything at his firm was done thoroughly.

Besides trying to figure out who was sending the gifts, time passed by leisurely. The days grew warmer and the sun stayed in the sky a lot longer. Tulips began to sprout then bloom as crocuses died back for the season. Daffodils appeared seemingly over night beside dutch irises, and the trees began to acquire fully fleshed out leaves. James and Elizabeth began to look more and more like lanky adult huskies as they grew, and Dean's stomach continued to grow to make room for Marshal.

Work was beginning to be too much, so Bobby often stepped in to help Dean and Benny finish projects. More time was spent cuddling with Benny or getting a foot rub than working on cars, and Dean didn't mind one bit. Sure he missed being covered in grease and oil and dirt every day, he really did, but he was beginning love the domestic bliss that surrounded him. Now when they went out in public, Benny completely stepped up as being the dad of Dean's pup and no one even questioned it.

Date night became every Saturday night, and it usually consisted of dining out and coming back home to lounge on the couch. On Sundays, they went for a drive out to the country side to enjoy the fresh air and watch farmers as they did the final disking of their fields before planting then planting. There was one house they found that had a for sale sign pounded in the front yard that they always passed by while they drove around.

It was a quaint home built somewhere in the late eighties or early nineties judging by the style. It had a grey barn with one of those black metal eagles above the large door, and it was surrounded by pine trees on the side that bordered a neighbor and the front. The other side and the back was completely surrounded by woods. Benny noticed there was a pond out front with some pine trees growing in front of it as well, so it was completely hidden from the road if you weren't looking. There was a small flower bed with a crabapple and some other form of bush that wasn't flowering yet to the right of the pond if you're looking from the road. Dozens of daffodils were already popping up and showing off flashes of yellow and white and orange.

In between the house and the barn, there was about fifteen feet of space where there was a small flower garden. Small evergreen trees that were no more than six feet high stood proudly and blocked out most the view so they couldn't tell what was hidden. A strip of sidewalk that goes up to the front porch diverted and went down the middle of the flower bed to a painted white wooden gate that must've went to a fenced in yard in the back. Benny figured they must have about five or so acres cleared judging from the tree line in the back and sides. He was right.

One day an older woman was waiting for them at the end of the drive in a Kawasaki Mule. She had thinning blonde hair that barely had a touch of grey, and faded blue eyes that were more grey now. The wrinkles on her face told a story of hardship and a lot of laughs. The inquisitive look on her face told them she knew they'd been watching her house for a while, so when she waved for them to pull in... they did. When she reversed down the drive and then up near the house, they followed her. Dean parked the Impala in the small space big enough for two cars to the left of the front of the barn and cut the engine. 

The older woman waited on her mule with her blue water proof coat that had a patchwork style inside. A few dogs barked within the house but they sounded small and friendly, so Dean and Benny didn't hesitate to follow the older woman into her house. The house smelled like smoke but somehow not in a bad way that stuck in your nose since there was also the scents of fresh baked pie and cinnamon rolls wafting about. The house had worn carpet that must've been original with the house and the linoleum in the kitchen was faded with age. The cabinets were older but had new handles on them that the woman must've done herself. It was a gorgeous house.

"My name is Judy," the older woman finally said as she sat down at the table and cracked the sliding door to the side of her half way open. Her voice was deeper and rougher from years of smoking, but still a particular warmth to it that screamed "loving grandmother" to the heavens. "I noticed your car pausing out in the front of my house quite a few times these past weeks. Are you interested in my house? I won't sell to just anyone."

Benny and Dean shared a look before Dean spoke. "We are, I think. I don't know what it is about this house... it just.. it just seems to drag me here."

Nodding, Benny agrees, "I felt it, too. There's just such a nice energy around the house, but we hadn't really spoken about buying or anything... we just kept looking."

"Tell me your life stories and then I'll tell you mine," Judy took a long drag and blew it out the screened door so that it didn't go near Dean. A plump white cat raised its head from the chair and eyed Dean and Benny for a moment before going back to napping in a tight ball. The small dogs were still walking around their feet and staring up at them. The white one with peppered spots of brown that were smaller as white took over most its coat and muzzle curled up near Benny's foot. While the small, boxer looking dog with white aging its muzzle curled up near Judy's feet with the bundle of grey and white dog.

It took a couple hours to go through Dean and Benny's upbringing with Judy's questions and what not, but she was very interested and listened intently. Dean's upbringing had her misty eyed at some points, and Benny's had her laughing and amused at some of his antics. The conversation was nice, and she didn't judge at all for Dean's pregnancy. It was explained as she started to speak of her life and how she had gotten pregnant early on without being married but ended up marrying the man. She spoke of being dyslexic and learning how to read later on in life, and of the hardships of raising a child with an alcoholic husband for the first twelve or so years of marriage. Her life was all for her daughter, and she loved her very much.

So when she spoke of the love she felt when her daughter had kids, it made Dean and Benny feel happy and warm like they'd known Elodie (her daughter) personally. As she built up her life story with memories of playing with grandchildren and watching them grow, a morse tone became apparent. Her daughter got a liver disease that only drinkers usually got, and she died. All the love and beauty and intelligence that Elodie once had was ripped from the world prematurely. It hurt Dean to know that this woman went through all that, but at least she had the one grandkid who kept in touch. Though he thought it was weird that the grandson that kept in touch and visited as much as he could wasn't staying with her like he promised so she could keep the house. 

Shortly after he thought of this, she started explaining about how her grandson presented as an omega shortly after he moved into her house. Her grandson didn't mind the fact that he was an omega, and neither did Judy or her husband who was alive at the time. As her grandson got older, he had to move to the city to make money and moved in with his dad again when he was twenty. Not long after his dad got cancer and passed away in June of the following year, but the grandson had to stay down in the city to make money. He worked hard until he had graduated college and made enough to open a cut flower business.

He started the business at her house and had managed to work hard enough to gain a large following. When he was twenty five, he opened up a greenhouse nursery on a property a few roads away. The laws were easier there and let him have his business unlike there, but he couldn't afford to live away from the business. As Judy aged, she was beginning to be unable to take care of everything on her own. Her grandson has built an addition onto his house so that she can move in and have an entire area separate and for herself. Its been ready for a few years, but she doesn't want to let the house she and her husband had built go to just anyone or be run down.

"So," Judy looked at the pair and took a long drag before continuing, "If I sold you this house, what would you do with it? With the property as well?"

Benny looked to Dean to answer first again, so Dean began talking. "I love the chicken coop that your husband built, I would probably put fencing back up around it and get some of those chickens that lay the different colored eggs. I also love the garden beds you've established and I'd keep them in the area. The fruit and nut trees would stay, as well as all the pines. I love them too much to knock them down except for the one out front leaning towards the house kinda heavily, but I noticed you spray painted an X on it already."

"It's getting taken down next week," Judy nods and takes another drag as Dean continues.

"I personally, adore hardwood floors. I would probably put them throughout the entire house," Dean laughed a bit. "I already like your cupboard, if they're real wood I'll sand them and stain them to match the floors. Same with the trim work in the house. No need to rip out and put new if I can just sand them down and stain them. Same with the doors. I would put fresh stain on the deck out there, so if you already know the color that would be awesome. I have huskies, so I would probably expand the dog yard to meet the side of the deck but not under with a taller fence. But I'd leave that gate as is, its beautiful."

"If I came back and checked, would you really leave so much as is?" Judy raises an eyebrow, continuing to drag on her cigarette and blow it out the door.

"Ma'am, I think I can speak for both of us when I say that you and your family are welcome to come back and visit whenever you want," Benny interjects. "This home is important to all of you, and I promise that this house will go back to your family if we ever have to move or something. We will never sell this house without offering it to your family first, and you will never be banned from coming over here if you want to. Family homes are important, and this house holds many memories for you and your family."

"I agree," Dean nods and smiles at Judy, "Things may change a bit but never in a bad way. I want to step off of working so much and maybe just work a handful of days down in the city, so I might end up putting heat in the barn and stuff for cars. But this house will always stand, that barn will always stand, that chicken coop will always stand. We may add on if the need stands, but never worry about this place becoming trash. Ever."

Warm silence envelopes the room as Judy thinks it over. Her fading blue eyes looking about the room and memories playing like film in her mind. "You boys take as long as you need to decide when you want to buy this house, but its yours. Everyone else wanted to rip things out and take out walls. No one understood that sometimes an old lady just wants to be able to visit a place that's so important to her." Judy looks Dean in the eyes, "Let me know when you're going to be doing anything and get an inspector out here, too. Don't buy nothing without evaluating it first. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Benny nods and smiles warmly, Dean sharing in the smile as he pats his belly bump.

"Now, do you boys want to walk around the property for a bit? Mitch and his boys are coming over for lunch and you're welcome to stay," Judy smiles at them. "Fixing up some subs and already got the egg salad ready. They wouldn't mind getting to know the folks that were watching the house."

"You sure it ain't too much trouble, ma'am?" Benny asks as Dean looks to him for the okay go.

"None at all, go check the property out while they get here," Judy waves them off. "Take the walking stick with you," she points at the ornately carved stick while talking at Dean. "Be careful. You hear trees cracking, get your asses back in. Lots of dead trees in these woods."

"Yes ma'am," Dean nods and grins a bit as he grabs a hold of it. 

Maybe instead of gardening on the patio, they'd be able to garden in the actual ground and on the deck. The deck was about the size of their balcony, so they'd definitely be able to. They could probably fill up the back garden, garden up near the house to the right of deck if you're looking towards the backyard, and the garden in front of the dog yard. It'd be cute to put some flowers around the chicken coop, too. Maybe clear out the brush to the little creek that ran through the woods and leave the trees. It'd be nice to have a seating area. Dean was definitely scoping out everything and trying to decide what he wanted to do. He was sold on the beauty, so was Benny to be quite honest. It wouldn't be a bad thing to break their lease and move out at all.

As they stepped through the tree line, Benny looks at Dean. "Moving into a place together this early is moving kind of fast, don't you think?" He looks up at the canopy of trees above him. "I'm all for it, because you're the only person I need in this world to stay by me, but are you sure? I mean... we weren't even in the market for a house when we stopped by here today. I don't have enough."

"I have quite a bit," Dean laughs a bit sheepishly. "And moving wouldn't be bad. Fresh air, country, the house you've always wanted to settle down in. We'd never have to leave, we could just stay. It seems like we already made a friend with Judy and probably her family that are only a couple streets away. The area out here is beautiful... it's fast, but I'm pregnant and only have until August without a baby needing me twenty four seven. I can't afford to move slow, Benny. I wanna jump in this now."


	7. If You Ever Do

Lunch with Judy and her family was full of laughs and curses and stories. Mitch was an awesome guy and brave omega raising up a couple of damn fine kids. They were twins that came from an unwanted pregnancy that was forced on him through unsavory means. When the twins went to walk around the woods, Mitch explained about how his heat hit during school and a teacher cornered him in the bathroom. He was a senior that year and didn't want to walk anyway, so the school didn't have the chance to humiliate him further. 

"They're seventeen now and I couldn't be happier with them," Mitch grinned as wide as the horizon. "Sure, I didn't do things in the order I really wanted to, but that's fine. When I was their age I had just conceived them, so they're a hell of a lot better off than I am. Ernie wants to be a mechanic, Elodie wants to take over the family business, and I couldn't be more proud." He summed everything up and took a drink of his beer as a toast.

Benny took a drink of his to that as Judy and Dean took a drink of their iced tea. Dean grinned a bit, "Y'know, I'm a mechanic on classic cars, but I know just about everything. If he's interested, I'mma need a guy who lives close by to help me. Not sure if he's gunna be doing any sort of college, but he's welcome to still swing on by."

"Yeah, he's going down to the community college about an hour away," Mitch grins a bit. "But I'm damn sure he'd be happy to hear somebody might wanna train him instead. He ain't too keen on all that book learning style stuff. What's your qualifications, though?"

That sent them down a trail of Dean showing Mitch all the shows he's placed first in, certificates he's earned, awards he's received, jobs he's done, and Singer Auto. Mitch lit up when he saw Singer Auto, "You gotta be shitting me, Dean. You. Gotta. Be. Shitting. Me."

"What?" Dean eyed Mitch like he grew a second set of arms or something.

"My old man lived about four streets down from Bobby's place," Mitch was laughing hard now. "Your old man has done all the work on all of my cars. Even now. I refuse to go to anybody but him, because he's truthfully the best. Especially when these two were little ones and he first came out to Michigan. I'd say the twins were probably... oh I don't know, ten? He took Ernie in the garage to show him everything he was doing on the junker I was driving while trying to get the cut flower business to go just a little bit faster so I could build the addition onto my house for Gramma. He's the main reason Ernie wants to be a mechanic. How could you not recognize my kids? There's pictures of us all over Bobby's shop, you've met met the buggers when they were younger. Him and Ellen get flowers from me all season long and whatever I got during the winter, too," Mitch beamed happily.

Admitting they did look kinda familiar but wasn't sure why, Dean laughed heartily with Mitch. "Seriously? Bobby has your kids in his wallet alongside my photos from grade school on up. How the hell did I never meet you?"

"I used to drop them off with my car since I'd have Gramma or someone follow me down with the flower van before they learned how to drive. Let's see, how old are you?"

"Twenty two, just turned a couple months back," Dean answered and kept his grin as Mitch started to do math in his head.

"Okay, so I'm fourteen years older than you. God, I feel old. So you're only four years older than my kids, they'll be eighteen in June." Mitch recounts out loud and cringes at saying the age differences aloud. "So during the summers especially, you've probably seen them weekly or every other week every summer up until about oh.. two years ago or so? Now the kids just stop by Bobby and Ellen's every chance they can to say hello and catch up about everyone's busy lives."

"Then you've definitely heard some stories on me, I bet," Dean laughs nervously and grabs Benny's hand under the table kinda nervously. Benny squeezes it once just to reassure him.

"Nothing bad or out of the ordinary for someone still finding themselves. He called it on Castiel being a douche bag from the moment he saw a picture of him, and if y'all ever decided to kill him... just bring him to me and no one will ever be able to find any piece of him," Mitch laughs and Judy nods as she realizes who it is they're talking to slightly late. "Can I ask a bit of an awkward question?"

Dean nods, no longer holding onto Benny's hand quite as tight anymore. "Shoot."

"Are you two into everything Bobby is other than the business actively?" Mitch eyes them both.

"Now that I'm having a kid, I'm not going to go active unless I have to," Dean shakes his head.

Judy and Mitch's eyes flash reptilian for a moment, Judy's a piercing blue and Mitch's a deep red that had flecks of neon red. "Dragons, but not quite full fledged. More like a reptilian than an actual dragon. We keep this area safe, so you've nothing to worry about. We don't eat people, and it's not every single person in our family. My kids happened to both get the gene, and the four of us are the only dragons that appeared so near each other since it began."

"Ah," Dean was slightly worried but shrugged it off as he remembered Bobby was close to them. "So, Judy is going to be undergoing the reverse aging process soon when her reptile side sheds her skin?" Bobby had taught Dean all about the weird in between of reptilian and dragon in more detail than he though possible without knowing a clan. Now he knows where he learned everything from. 

"Yeah, but she did suffer some wounds from a werewolf that are taking their sweet time healing. That with the current aging of staying in human forms almost a hundred percent of the time, she really can't keep up with everything like she used to. At least when she goes through her shedding here soon, the new skin will make her look around my age when her hair grows back in."

Judy laughs dryly, "What hair is there to grow back, I've never had a thick head of hair like you or your mom."

"Aw naw," Mitch shakes his head. "You're always purdy, Grammaw." Mitch lays his accent on thick as he grins widely, earning a kick under the table from Judy. "Ya wound me, Grammaw, ya wound me." Judy just rolls her eyes at his antics, obviously not annoyed but going along with it.

"Yeah right," Judy snorts through her nose a bit and gives Mitch the finger. Their relationship seemed very easygoing, and it was a nice environment to be around. Benny and Dean could already tell they definitely wanted to keep in contact with them.

"Oh yeah," Mitch suddenly turns his attention to Dean and Benny again, switching subjects quickly. "If you're gunna hook the barn up for all your mechanic shit, you're prolly gunna need more cash than what you have on hand. What if we set up a land contract term? You give me a larger down payment now, then start paying once you're all set up here?"

Skeptical of why Mitch would cut him such a deal, Dean eyes him cautiously. "Why would you cut me a deal like that? You don't even know me beyond this conversation."

"You're Bobby's kid," Mitch shrugs, "So you're family. Gimme half of whatever you were gunna pay, I'll give Gramma the full amount, then you pay me after you start getting income once your pup is all settled. I have a dragon's hoard with the money I've managed to save between life insurance money and my own profits."

"Uh..." Dean glanced at Benny who shrugged. "Can me and Benny talk it over?" Uncertainty was written on Dean's face as he glanced back at Mitch. Shrugging again, Mitch nodded. "Thanks, sorry about that." Their conversation quickly began to bump into other topics and carried on light heartedly as before. By the time the sun started to slip towards the horizon, Judy had supper going and the teens came back. Dean and Benny were once again invited to stay and continue chatting. Having no plans, they accepted once again.

Over dinner, they discussed having Ernie train under Dean and he was as excited as predicted. It was also quickly decided that Ernie wouldn't be going to college if he could train with Dean on cars. Mitch didn't say much and let it happen, knowing his son wouldn't do well in such a structured environment. He was truly an idol to follow after when it comes to being an independent male omega with kids. Not following any of the state guidelines that they tried to tell him to follow, he opted for going on the dates that were enforced in his time and then never talking to anyone beyond that. He'd chased off many alphas who attempted to persuade him and done well for himself. Mitch is incomparable to any other male omega Dean had ever heard of.

As they headed out to leave, they all exchanged numbers. Judy made sure they knew that they could plant whatever they needed if she wasn't out in time, and she demanded pictures of what they had going so far. It was really pleasant, despite being a very quick decision Benny and Dean never planned for. Both left with a wide smile, and received a call of Bobby shortly after Dean got the Impala onto the main road.

Bobby was excited that they had met them and were going to be taking over Judy's house. He went on and on about watching his kids go through their teenage years and what not. The fact Dean was taking Ernie on as an apprentice made Bobby proud that Dean felt confident enough to take on an apprentice at his age. Bobby went on until Dean parked the car about Mitch and Ernie and Elodie and Judy. It was pleasant to have his worries about the situation washed away by Bobby's banter.

 

April turned into May, and Dean was beginning to grow uncomfortable working as much as he did on cars. He had a full month of work ahead of him, but he was beginning to want to just go on pregnancy leave until he was done. His body ached almost constantly because of all the lifting and things he had to do. Bobby began to help him almost the full day whenever he could. Benny's help during the week and on Saturday was extremely helpful. Usually he got thrown onto Bobby's side while Bobby went to help Dean. Benny didn't mind, he completely understood that Dean just wanted to get done ASAP.

Eventually, though, Dean just couldn't keep up at all. After a doctor visit that confirmed his thoughts that he was beginning to put too much strain on his back and shoulders, Dean began calling the owners of the last five cars he had to finish. They were minor projects on cars that people didn't particularly need back right away. Four of them didn't mind waiting since they wanted Dean to work on the car. The last guy wanted a new paint job and asked Dean if he didn't mind finishing it before he took off. So Dean finished it and let him know when it was ready. Then Dean was done until probably October.

Benny was excited since it meant they would have more time for themselves and their dogs, which were huge now. Elizabeth and James were needed more space every day, and the move to the house in the country couldn't come soon enough. The plants were now in bigger pots and there was little to no room in either apartment. They seriously couldn't wait to move, and Judy was going to be out of the house in the next day or two. Bored and waiting in the wings until Monday when he could bring over some of his stuff to the new house. 

Dean cleaned his apartment top to bottom that weekend. He swept the kitchen and mopped it. He vacuumed a few dozen times cause he was bored. He polished all the faucets and his shower head. He even cleaned the spot behind his toilet bowl until it, too, was shiny. Benny joined him when he wasn't sleeping off being exhausted from working Monday through Friday at the bakery in stead of just three days a week. Dean didn't mind too much, he really enjoyed having Benny around, even if he was sleeping away from a tough work week.

Benny's boss had really taken a liking to him and kept telling him that he was going to take over her bakery some day. She even seemed to know about Dean without him telling her much information. Missouri seemed to have knowledge beyond normal humans and was right about all of her predictions with Benny so far. So he held out hope that maybe she really would let him run her bakery one day if she chose to retire. For now, he'd just work hard and listen to instructions so he could do his job right and acquire the appropriate skills. 

Monday came around and Judy called around noon that the keys were under the door mat and the house was ready with some tilled garden beds. Excited beyond belief, Dean gave Benny a quick call. Surprise hits him when Benny's phone goes off right outside his front door. Benny answers still, "Missouri said we would get a call and to come home early and take the week off to get settled in."

"Really?" Dean walks over and unlocks the door before opening it for Benny. They both hang up once in view of each other, and Benny had a wide grin as he nods.

"Yeah!" Benny grins wider somehow. It would be unsettling if the news wasn't so good. "She said to come back next Monday when everything is settled. Also that we would be visited by the local spirits once the garden was planted. She said she was unsure if we would see them, but you had the higher chance since you're an omega."

Practically bubbling with excitement, Dean rubs up against Benny. "We should plant everything and pay someone else to move all the furniture and things. I don't feel like doing that at all."

"Sounds like a plan," Benny agrees. They had packed up everything they didn't need when they decided to move in together, so it would be nice and easy. "Wanna rent a U-Haul for the plants? It'd probably be easier than trying to move all the plants in my truck."

"Naw, we have a trailer that I'm sure Bobby won't care if we use at the garage," Dean waves him off. "Hell, Bobby will probably want to go see what the house looks like for himself. He's been bugging me for pictures and I didn't take any."

"Extra hands for the plants would come in handy," Benny nods and smiles at Dean while he walks further into the house. Pacing, Dean quickly calls Bobby with the news, and, as expected, Bobby wants to come and offers to drive the truck with a trailer out to the house. They also quickly decide to bring all their kitchen stuff in this trip so they could cook up a little bit of something for dinner. After hanging up, Benny and Dean quickly make work of packing up Benny's kitchen since it has the most equipment and cutlery for cooking meals.

By the time they finished and had most of the plants on the balcony, Bobby was knocking on Benny's door gruffly. "You idjits ready?" 

"Yeah! Come in!" Dean yelled out as Bobby let himself in Benny's apartment. "Thanks, Bobby!" Dean walked over and gave him a hug as Benny waved.

"Hey, no problem, it's not every day my son buys a house with the guy he's been dating a little over a month or so," Bobby laughs, teasing Dean about how he's going about things. Knowing there's no malice behind any of it, Dean rolls his eyes and walks past Bobby. Bantering back and forth about what the plan was for moving things, Dean was told to wait and not move anything just to be safe. So while Benny and Bobby worked on moving the boxes into the back of Benny's truck and plants into Bobby's trailer, Dean took Elizabeth and James for a walk.

The two stayed very close to Dean, while not completely abnormal, was slightly alarming. They seemed to be more on guard and didn't let Dean move from in between them. Elizabeth let out low growls as a golden car that peaked Dean's attention drove by slowly. The fur on Jame's back was standing up and he stalked closer to Dean. Both dogs were pressing into Dean, urging him to stay within their range. The golden car slowed and Dean saw an unkempt but somehow styled head of black hair peaking just above the headrest. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the rear view or the side mirrors clearly since it was farther away. His gut told him he didn't want to meet whoever was parked up ahead.

Turning down a different road and continuing this way until he had looped back to the apartment, Dean made sure to make random street choices. Every other street, he saw the golden car that was going just under the speed limit every time it passed where he was on the sidewalk. The car was definitely following him, but for what? Was it someone who was going to drop off a gift but backed out when he saw moving boxes and plants? Could it be Castiel? His gut rolled uncomfortably as he began to realize it was more than likely Castiel driving that golden junker. Dean and his dogs sprinted back to the apartment, the dogs seeming to grow more calm when allowed to rush Dean back home. 

Panting as he arrived back at the apartment, Dean was alarmed when he smelled sour tones and heard some sort of dull thudding noise. Elizabeth and James were suddenly stalking and tugging their leash toward the backyard, but seemed to be waiting for Dean's command. Slowly walking and trying to be stealthy with a pregnant belly, Dean got to his car and got the gun out the trunk and closed it quietly. 

Weighing out where to put each foot carefully and assuring the dogs would be calm, the trio made their way to the backyard. A familiar head of unkept yet styled hair was visible on the balcony, so Dean put his belt through the dog's leashes and held the gun at attention. The double barrel shotgun was a comforting weight in his hands as he walked up towards the unknown scene. Questions shot through his mind, but somehow he stayed on one goal and focused in.

When he was finally on the level of the balcony and he scented the air, it was obviously Castiel in front of him. He was demanding that they let him speak with Dean so he could take him back home where he belonged. Elizabeth acted first and knocked Castiel onto the ground by lunging at him, and James pushed him back down when he tried to get up. Disgruntled shouts left Castiel's mouth as he tried to kick off the dogs that were currently keeping a firm grasp on one of his hands and one of his feet. The press of metal into his back cut him off sharply.

"How can I help you?" Dean's voice was cold as he jabbed the end of the gun harder against Castiel's back. Castiel was frozen in place, no sound leaving his mouth at all. So Dean flicked the safety on, but Castiel only heard the click of a gun and figured he was ready to shoot. Benny and Bobby stayed back to side just in case Dean's instincts had kicked in to protect his baby. Anyone would be a threat if they had.

"I came to take you home," Castiel answered with a trembling voice. "I wanted to apologize for everything I did and see if we could work something out. I want to be a part of your baby's life, and I'm sorry I threw all of that out window with my actions. I'm sorry I wasn't the alpha you needed because I got scared. I'm sorry I ruined everything and became someone you cant trust. I'm sorry that I've gone about this all the wrong way. I understand now that you have Benny we can't go back to how we were. I've seen how you are with him and even I can't deny that there's something here. But I want to be some part of her life. Whether I'm her uncle or just a close friend of the family -or distant." 

Pulling the gun off of Castiel's back and commanding the dogs to pull off as well, Dean pinches the bridge of his nose while handing Bobby the gun. "Okay. We're all gunna sit down right now and figure this shit out so it doesn't continue." Since he could feel the sincerity from Castiel and was surprised he apologized instead of blaming Dean, he figured hearing him out wasn't out of the question. If he didn't, Castiel would probably continue to poke his head in their business. 

"Dean, we should just kick him out. He came in yelling that we were taking you away and that if we were going to, he may as well just bring you home," Benny was growling and veins were popping out on his arms and temples. Reaching soothing hands up to the sides of Benny's head and openly scenting near his neck, Dean nuzzled into him a bit.

"If we don't do something about it now, he will get worse, Benny," Dean attempted to soothe Benny. "Let's be done with this now and go on."

"Why should we?" Benny growled and it took Bobby grabbed the back of his neck for him to relax. Surprise was written on Dean's face. Only an alpha that the alpha that scruffed willingly submitted to could do that without being challenged. Benny was really willing to go any step for Dean and accept Dean's family as his own.

"Now listen here, ya idjit," Bobby's voice was toned in a way that was obvious he didn't want to hear Castiel out either but know Dean was right. "It's time to reign in your hormones and your temper and listen to the conversation those two are about to have. Dean ain't one to be pushed around, so you got nothing to worry about. Castiel won't do nothing he shouldn't," Bobby lifted the gun slightly once, still holding it so it was pointed to the side at the ground. "And you won't either."

"Yessir," Benny nodded and calmed himself down the best he could. His scent no longer flooded the area, and Castiel's calmed down considerably as well. Dean leaned against the railing next to Benny, James and Elizabeth sitting at their feet at attention.

"So," Dean sighs heavily, strain thick in his voice. "Answer a couple of my questions that I need answers for before you get to have me listen to anything. Why did you leave me? I know you were around Lucifer again, and he's never been a fan. Did he get you wrapped up in his schemes again? I know he got you drinking again around the time I found out I was pregnant and you left me alone."

"He did," Castiel had real regret in his eyes. "By the time I realized what had happened... that I actually got drunk and filled out those papers that he had put on my desk..." Castiel looked at his feet for a moment. "When you left Kansas and went here, to Michigan... I thought you backed out on me for a good bit until I finally found out that those papers had reached you. Some of the family actually beat the living shit out of me, including Samandriel. My drinking isn't an excuse and I fully accept responsibility for everything that I've put you through. While I'm not pleased you found someone who can do all the things I can't do for you, I am glad you found someone to comfort you in ways I never could."

Dean actually growled a bit when Castiel was finished talking. "Cas," Dean half barked as the huskies' fur raised and they lowered their head to prepare to lunge. "I thought you told me that you were done with Lucifer, that you weren't going to feed into his addiction and let him drag you down with him. I thought you were done drinking, I helped you through some of your roughest times and made sure you never passed out and choked on your own vomit. I used to help you with all your filing work while you were hungover until you were sober. Cas, what we had was nice and it was built on mutual help. Why did you throw it all away? Why couldn't you just say no to Lucifer. Why couldn't you choose your career that you hand built in your family, your life that you finally pulled together- everything over that?" There was a silent but very obvious 'why didn't you choose me' in Dean's questioning.

"I don't know," Castiel looked down into his hands before running them through his hair. "I was stupid and made a horrible mistake because I thought I wouldn't go as low as I had before. I thought I was stronger." He had tears threatening to fall. "I don't know why I made the choice that night. I don't know why I didn't run after you immediately and tell you I never wanted those papers given to you, that I was drunk and dumb."

"I'm never leaving Benny or Michigan," Dean began while choosing his words carefully. "And at the moment, I don't ever want Marshal to be around you. Benny is her dad in my eyes, and I will always hold your dumb move against you. I'll always be hurt that you filled those papers out, even if you did it while you were drunk. You would've been stronger if you had just had one and left, you'd be the strongest if you hadn't. You chose alcohol over me that night, and I will never forget that."

"Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel wiped at his eyes with one hand and met Dean's eyes again. "I don't want to go through life knowing I have a daughter I can't see."

"Find a way to prove to me you can stay sober," Dean leveled a dark glare. "I will not be allowing anyone near Marshal that chose alcohol over her twice. Get your shit together, get your firm in Kansas leveled out, quit thinking gifts will woo me into believing you've changed, and cut Lucifer out of your life. Your family has already cut him off, why can't you? Quit giving him money for rent, quit giving him money when he tries to guilt you into helping him by reminding you no one else talks to him, quit trying to give him jobs you know he will fuck up beyond belief, and quit feeling bad for him when he doesn't even care about the type of life he leads. His inability to help himself is not your fault."

"How do I even prove I can stay sober to you?" Castiel wipes at his eyes more. "How do I prove I'm worthwhile and not fucking up anymore?"

"I don't know, maybe start with some AA meetings," Dean shrugs and leans into Benny. "Maybe try to be a better person overall. Just figure it out, I'll hear it through the grapevine eventually. Don't expect it to be quick and don't you ever try to fuck me and Benny over. I'll always be with Benny and you will always be held at bay, probably even after you prove yourself - if you ever do."


End file.
